Reconstructing Oneself
by genhoss
Summary: After being drugged Ranma is turned back into a child, as forces are gathering agianst those at the Masaki shrine. the plot is unfurling what will happen now xover with TM chp 1,2 reposted
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ranma 1/2 or tenchi muyo.. This is a corrected version of chapter 1. Many thanks to James Axelrad for proofreading for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma sat in class, his head was pounding, and he could feel his heart beating like it was going to burst out of his chest. He knew there was something wrong with him, but there was no one that he could trust to go to. Shampoo had slipped him another potion. That was two hours ago during lunch.

His sight was getting blurry; his mind felt numb, he wished the doc were still in town. He needed help.

People would not stop laughing at him; they were staring, daring him to move. He knew that he should not feel fear; there was no one strong enough to actually harm him.

Why was he scared, he never had been this scared, there was the pit. No that was years ago, the pit is gone dead and buried.

They still want him. They are after him. his father, the amazons, Kasumi,Nabiki, his mother, Mr. Tendo, Ryouga, the Kuno's and sweet Akane. She said shehated him that he was a perverted freak, she hits him every day.

No one wants him, no one loves him. They all want him dead.

He knows it is not safe in class the teacher is after him.

What did he do? Why do they want to destroy him, he does not want to hurt them. He wants to be friends, why must they mock him.

Ranma starts to rock back and forth in his seat, nervously glancing at the people around him. He knew the minute that he relaxed that they would attack him. Maybe they just wanted his cursed form.

Maybe if he gave in willingly they would not harm him.

No. He knew that they would want more. He would not give in.

However, they would come for him, he knows that they will.

So let them come, he could destroy them, take them down. He will never give up, never surrender. He won't allow them to return him to the pit. But the pit is gone.

Ranma started to shake impatiently waiting for class to end; he knew that he needed the antidote to whatever Shampoo did to him. All of his thoughts were revolving around fear and paranoia. He was thinking, "Who can I trust, my enemies, no they are my friends, but they will exploit me. However, they would not do that, they like me; they treat me just like pops. What is happing to me? What did that crazy Amazon do to me?"

By the time that the final bell rang Ranma was worked into a frenzy, he tried to go out the window but it felt like it was too high up. Thinking to himself, "I do this every day what is happening to me." So he tried to go out the door. But two of his fiancées were blocking his way they looked angry.

Akane was mad Ranma had been distracting her ever sense he ran into that hussy during lunch. He just sat there muttering to his self. With an annoyed tones he asked, "Alright what's wrong now baka?"

Uchan was worried for Ranma; he seemed to be out of it since lunch. He was acting like he had a screw loose she thought. "Maybe he is just nervous because he is finally going to ditch the others and marry me. That's got to be it, because Ranma never acts this way." So she briefly started to have daydreams about mini Ranma's running amuck. Shaking herself out of her own delusions she asked, "Ranchan what's wrong, you can tell me, after all am your cute fiancée."

He knew that they were on to him he thought, "I'll just play it cool they won't notice anything, it's brilliant, and it will buy me the time I need to get out of here." He looked at them as calm as he could and stammered out, "tttthhere iss nnotthingg wwroong, wwwhyy woooulld yyyyoouu thhink tthat." He shifted his stance nervously just in case they tried to get him before continuing, "I just have to go to the bathroom real bad, yeah, that's it, really gotta go."

Akane was miffed here she was all worried and the baka pervert did not want to tell her, so with a huff she spun around and said, "Fine if you don't want to tell me, see if I care, you pervert. You're probably just nervous because you were going to go off with one of your hussies and cheat on me again." Now she was infuriated so she spun around and brought out her righteous mallet of divine punishment and wailed, "RANMA NO BAKA." And struck him, sending him flying out the window where he landed near the gates of the high school.

Ranma rose to his feet slowly thinking,_ "Wheeew that was close, they almost got me." _From behind him, he heard kuno yelling at him.

"Foul sorcerer today I shall smite thee, the steel of my blade is one with my resolve. I shall release your evil bonds that bind my loves to thee. Prepare yourself for this ends today.

Ranma saw Kuno lunge towards him, so he backed up, trying to escape from his wrath. After a few feet, he was sent lunging forward.

Ryouga had finally found his hated enemy, backing away like the coward that he was from the local buffoon. Since he really did not care how Ranma was defeated he decided to help Kuno out with out giving off his usual Ranma prepare to die speech. Therefore, he just walked up behind him and with one punch sent him fling towards Kuno's outstretched blade.

Ranma desperately tried to maneuver around Kuno's blade but was still struck with a glancing blow on his shoulder. He jumped back and then he saw Mousse off to his side.

Mousse was happy he had given his love Shampoo a potion for her errant Airen that was supposed to slowly destroy the persons will, and bring all their fears out of the subconscious reducing them to a quivering mess. He knew in this state Saotome would not be able to fight him. So he cried out, "Saotome for stealing the love of my darling Shampoo I will defeat you today."

----------------------------------------------

Nodoka Saotome was not having a good day she had just came from the Tendo dojo where her son was supposed to be staying only to find out that he was once again on a training trip. So since school was just ending she decided to go to the high school and see if she can spot Ranko and maybe take her out shopping. For some reason she liked the girl and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. She started to hear loud commotion coming from the school, and could have sworn that she heard that sweet Akane girl call out Ranma. She decided to pick up her pace to see if maybe her son had returned early.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was getting real scared, he was cornered, the wall behind him seemed to high for him to jump up to, Ryouga, Mousse, all three Kuno's, Akane and Uchan were spread out before him, he really was having problems understanding them. Nevertheless, he could tell that they were not thinking nice thoughts. They all had evil grins marking their faces. He scanned the crowd looking for an ally or any one that could help. However as he looked all he could see were menacing scowls of hate. He whimpered and continued scanning around. Eventually his eye's came across one person that did not look like they wanted to kill him. So he shrieked out, "Nabiki, help me pplease they are trying to kill me. Please." He started sobbing desperately trying to fend off blows.

---------------------------------------------------

Nabiki was stunned, and it took a lot to do that, she was starting to take her usual bets when she first realized that something was wrong. Ranma was not fighting like he usually does. She was certain that there was something wrong the second that he called out for her to help him. She thought about what could be wrong, "_He is acting like he is terrified of every one. He is flinching every time Urkyo smiles at him, cowering when Akane glares at him, and trying to get away from every one else. He is almost acting like he was on a drug, wait Shampoo was here at lunch and she spilled something all over him. It must be a potion or something._" She looked around to see if there was anybody that would help him, then she thought bitterly, "_Of course no one will help him, he is Ranma, he always wins, and all his friends would gladly dance over his grave. At least I only use him for the money that he brings into the dojo. Who am I kidding ever sense he found out about the financial state of the dojo he has been trying to help me keep it afloat._" As she scanned around, she saw the last person that she wanted to see, it was Ranma's mother. Cursing to herself, she hurried over to Auntie trying to cut her off before she saw Ranma.

-----------------------------------------------

Shampoo was happy, in a few hours her Airen would be hers. Mousse finally made him useful, he had given her a very potent potion that he said would separate her Airen from the kitchen destroyer and allow him to willingly come to her. She just had to wait a few more hours for it to take effect. At first, she did not trust him but then he told her that he got it from where her great-grandmother keeps all her powerful potions. So here, she was packing up her room so she could return to the village as soon as he arrived.

----------------------------------------------------

Nodoka walked threw the gates of the high school and was shocked. All of Ranko's friends were attacking a young man in a red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants. He looked pretty beaten up. She started to walk closer when Nabiki cut her off.

"Auntie what brings you here today?" Nabiki asked. Knowing that she was probably here to see Ranko.

Nodoka was trying to get around Nabiki so she could get closer to what was going on. The poor boy looked terrified, and he looked familiar, she thought that he was Ranma but she knew that Ranma was a very good martial artist and this boy looked clumsy. Therefore, she asked, "Nabiki what is going on and who is that boy?"

Nabiki sighed she knew that lying now would not help any but she did care for the jock and did not want to see him dead. So she decided to be upfront and to the point, "Auntie that boy there was drugged with some kind of potion. It seems to be causing him to be terrified by the people who usually mistreat him. Also Aunty that is your son. That is Ranma and I swear to you he has never been like this before, what ever he was given has done this to him. He needs help you have to try to get him away from them."

Nodoka was stunned; this was her son being beaten up by all of Ranko's friends, looking scared and confused. She thought, "_Nabiki say's that this is Ranma, and that he is never like this. She also said that he was drugged and needs help, what do I do..." _with her mind made up, she strode forward.

------------------------------------------------

Ranma saw his mother walk into the schoolyard, he was not certain how to feel, one side of him was terrified that she was here to kill him, but the other side remembered something from long ago, a time when he was safe. It was a great time, a happy time. He used to play outside near a lake with a big tree, and she was always there watching making sure that he was safe. He now was confused; he did not know what to do. Could she help him or was she here to finish him off. With a grunt, he took another round of blows from the various assailants

---------------------------------------------

Mousse was excited now; Saotome's mother was here, this was now perfect. He knew about the seppuku pledge Ranma had, now all he had to do was show his enemies mother how truly unmanly her son was. So he pulled out of his robes the most powerful super soaker that they had at the store, giving it a few extra pumps for good measure he fired off a stream.

-----------------------------------------------

Nodoka froze in her tracks, her son just turned into Ranko right in front of her. She stood there not knowing what to do.

Nabiki was right behind Mrs. Saotome when she saw Ranma transform. Seeing the woman in front of her stop dead in her tracks she quickly walked in front of her and said, "Aunty it is a curse, his father gave it to him, his mind doesn't change only his body, please you have to help him." After saying that Nabiki realized that her ice queen mask had completely eroded away and she was now showing that she was panicking. Fighting to regain full control of here motions, she repeated to herself, "It is Ranma, he will pull through this, he always does, what makes this time so special."

After hearing Nabiki's words Nodoka sprung into action."

Ranma was now even more terrified than before, she felt cornered and to make things worse the Kuno boy was trying to force his affections on her, while everyone else was trying to kill her. Then she saw her mother and froze up completely, allowing herself to take several hits and the Kuno boy to catch her. As she stood there, Kuno was currently kissing her and fondling her breasts, she started shaking and crying. When the wall behind her exploded from a bomb thrown by Kodachi.

Nodoka was pissed, first she finds her son, and then she finds out that he had been drugged, and then she finds out that he has been posing as Ranko right underneath her nose. But what really blew her stack is that boy currently trying to steal her child's virtue. She unsheathed her sword and cried out, "Leave my son alone you monsters, get away from him before I send you to meet your ancestors." She blurred into action, unleashing all her strength to save her child. In the span of a few seconds, she stood before her now cowering son turned daughter, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of her so-called friends.

Ranma was crouched on the ground cowering in fear, she kept whimpering, "I don't want to die, please momma don't kill me, please it's not my fault." Seeing the woman move towards her, she saw an opportunity to make a break for it. She launched herself out through the hole in the wall that Kodachi had made with a bomb, and took off like the hounds of hell where on her heels.

Nabiki was trying to reach Ranma as soon as his mother disposed of all the local loons. She was too slow though because no, sooner than Nodoka had finished Ranma took off. She called after her, "Ranma wait, come back, we aren't going to hurt you." She found her ice queen facade had melted again, she was now crying calling out to Ranma trying to get her to come back.

Nodoka had joined Nabiki in calling out to her child and tried to start after her, but after reaching the hole in the wall, Ranma was long gone. Pulling the other girl into a hug she said, "don't worry we will find my son, i promise you. I do not want to be separated from Ranma anymore, and those monsters that drugged him will pay for this, this I swear."

Nabiki still in tears sobbed out, "How will we find him? There is no telling where he went or if that potion is going to wear off anytime soon. The Amazons did this to him and they like to use strong potions, but if we tell them then they will hunt for him and drag him back to china."

Nodoka realized that if she wanted her son that she would have to get to him first so she said, "We will leave now and pick up what we need while on the way I have enough money on me to last at least a few months on the road."

The two women quickly set out heading in the direction that they had seen Ranma run off in.

------------------------------------------------

Ranma was running on empty her wounds were still fresh but she knew that she could not stop she need to get to safety. However, she only had a vague memory of a safe place. All she knew is that it was north somewhere. So she ran with all of her strength stopping occasionally to try to catch her breath.

------------------------------------------------

Nodoka and Nabiki where walking quickly through the woods in silence. They were following Ranma's tracks, something that under normal circumstances would not be possible. However, due to his panicked state it was not difficult. They were probably a good distance behind, they had to stop and gather supplies and that took and hour. But as far as they knew they were the only ones out looking for Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: A lot of people are going to be ooc. I do not own ranma 1/2 or tenchi muyo. This is a corrected version of chapter 1. Many thanks to James Axelrad for proofreading for me.

----------------------------------------

Several hours after leaving the high school, Ranma was still running, well to him it felt like it. However, as her legs burned, and her breath became labored, and her body fought off fatigue her pace slowed to almost a slow crawl. But she never stopped moving. Her wounds were serious, although they had started to heal. Her clothing was torn and tattered, her body covered in blood and mud.

As Ranma crawled along, she muttered to herself, "Can't stop, need to keep going. Not safe here. They are coming for me, need help but who?" Ranma managed to crawl for another few minutes before succumbing to unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------Earlier-at the dojo

Akane stormed through the door, she was livid. Aunty Saotome had struck her and knocked her out. It was uncalled for; all she was doing was delivering out Ranma's usual punishment. She thought, "_What's wrong with me knocking the pervert around some, I do it all the time. It's not like nobody else does it, besides he deserved it for pleading with Nabiki_." So wrapped up in her own musings she failed to notice Kasumi walking towards her.

Kasumi was a little upset, today she had to lie to her aunty again, and it tore her up that Ranma had to keep hiding from his own mother. She thought, "_They both deserve to be happy. If only Aunty would tear that silly contract up, then Ranma would not have to hide any more_." Kasumi was brought out of thoughts by hearing the loud pounding of her sweet sister's graceful footsteps. Seeing that Ranma was not with her she asked, "Akane, where is Ranma-kun?"

---------------------------------Meanwhile at the cat café---

Mouse flew through the open window in the kitchen and quickly knocked over a kettle of warm water to restore him to human form. Silently giving a cheer of joy he thought, "_All I need to do is keep my emotions in check and shampoo will never know what I did. Now with Saotome gone Shampoo will love me_." Caught up in his own musing he started to do a happy dance, but was stopped when a weathered old walking stick stuck him on the head. Speaking indigently he said, "What do you want you old mummy."

Cologne was not in a good mood, one of the more potent potions was missing, and if she was right in who took it, it was probably used on her errant son in law. Normally she would not care, but this particular potion caused intense madness and forced the victim to seek out where he was the safest. Normally she would not hesitate to send her great-grand daughter to seek out her Airen. However, if she sent her now she might come home in a box.

The nature of the potion was to break the will of the stronger males. This had to be done carefully though, first one would have to catch the male, then apply potion, after that make sure the captive can not escape and keep him till he snaps completely. Meaning that the personality becomes so fractured the first people that show him affection he will latch onto like a stray dog. Unfortunately if one has a curse like Ranma's the results become unpredictable. So with a snort she said, "You should not have used that potion, now we must kill Ranma if we cannot capture him within 2 to 3weeks, go to the store and gather the supplies on this list, we will leave the day after tomorrow. Oh and I would not go near Shampoo for a few days, because after I tell her about the true nature of that potion we might be running a duck ramen special."

--------------------------------------At a campsite --------------

It has so far been along evening for Nabiki and her self-appointed Aunt; they traveled well into the night walking at a brisk pace. The fire was dying out and the two women were now lying inside their tent.

Nabiki was glad that she picked out this tent, see she really never was into camping or training missions, but she knew a lazy man's tent when she saw it. This tent was one of those 2 man dome tents that you just unzip the side of the case and toss it in the air and bam instant setup tent, stake and done. The reason she picked this one was not because she was lazy but the fact that Ranma moved too fast. Therefore, they traveled light. However, as she lay there, she found it difficult to sleep; the look of utter horror on Ranma's face had unnerved her greatly. Sighing she softly said, "Aunty would you like to know more about your son?"

Nodoka was thinking about her son, like she has ever since her husband took him away in the night and left her with that dammed contract. Tonight though she finally had a face to put onto her son. It was one that causes her pain just to see it on her child, that look of pain and horror and then after that curse was activated and that boy started to molest him the look was fear personified. She wondered, "_What has my little baby been through that could cause so much pain." _Oh she had some ideas though, the look on Ranko's face one of loneliness, wanting to be accepted. That is what drew her to the girl in the first place she was brought out of her reflections by Nabiki asking her a question.

"Aunty would you like to know about your son?"

She responded softly, "Please, after seeing him today in that state I do not think that I will be able to sleep much."

Nabiki almost had to smack herself; she almost responded with 5000 yen, luckily she was able to halt the words before they exited her mouth. Instead, she said, "Well I guess I should start with what I know about Ranma from his training trip and then fill you up to the present."

Nabiki went on to explain what she knew about the training trip, including the Nekoken as well as how Genma had engaged Ranma countless times for food and money. She went on to explain Ranma's life at the dojo. Including how Akane and she treated him. She also told her about the how all the fiancées treated Ranma as an object. She gave the reasons to why she personally used Ranma to keep the dojo afloat.

After a few hours, she got to the most recent of Ranma's adventures. Nabiki explained Prince Herb, the locking ladle, and then told Nodoka that when Ranma was locked their parents had told him that if he failed to get unlocked that he would marry Soun.

Nodoka was furious, she thought, "_What type of monster did I marry, how could I of ever trusted that man to raise my child? Why was I so stupid, now my son might be lost to me? I cannot imagine the patience and the resolve that my son needed to constantly deal with those bastards. Oh and when I get back to Nerima I am going to make Soun suffer for even contemplating bedding my son_." Rolling on her side she looked directly into Nabiki's eye's and asked, "How do you feel about my son?"

Nabiki was caught off guard by the woman's question and contemplated for a moment before replying, "Well I think he is honorable brave and courageous, a little rough around the edges but as far as relationship wise I never seriously considerer it. The reason being his life is so chaotic that I always preferred to stay on the side lines."

"Well what about after today how do you feel, the reason I ask is that according to you all his other fiancées were there and attacking him you were the only one to try and do something, when you could of just as easily turned your back and continued taking bets."

"Aunty I guess it is because I like to watch Ranma win. He might lose at first but then he trains and comes back better than before. However, that fight they were all tearing him apart. If he had stayed for that fight he would have lost and there would never be any rematch, even now he is out there somewhere hurt and afraid."

The two women continued talking for a while before finally succumbing to sleep

-------------------------- In a clearing further ahead---

Ranma awoke from his unconscious state with a scream, she had been dreaming about the pit again. Opening her eyes, she started to whimper, she was alone in the middle of the forest and there were monsters everywhere she turned. Looking to the sky she could tell that sunrise was an hour away she thought, "_I need to get away from here before the others find me. However, there is no place that is safe. They will come. They will want to get me." _At that point, she started to cry in misery all she wanted was to feel safe again, she tried to immerse herself into the soul of ice but in her maddened state, she lacked the focus. Therefore, with a whimper she started her onward trek in the hopes to find what she was looking for. All she needed to do was avoid everyone that was out to get her, so she continued onward flinching and jumping at every little shadow that she came across.

-----------------------Some bar in Nerima

"Oh why must I be cursed to have such a worthless son, after all I did for him so that he could be the best cash cow since the invention of sake?"

"I don't know Saotome, but your son's disgraceful actions bring dishonor to my house. Something must be done to put him in his place."

"Soun old buddy perhaps we should see if the master is willing to try another type of moxibustion on the boy."

"Perhaps, it is a shame though that he was able to get his curse unlocked again; it would have been a lot easier to break him." Soun added with a snicker.

Genma chuckled evilly and said, "No doubt you would have enjoyed yourself a little too much."

Grinning Soun responded, "Well it has been ten years since my wife has died. It is about time I start to find a new wife that I can control easily. Not that Ranma is easily controlled but it would be worth it to break him or should I say her."

Genma contemplated to himself shortly before saying, "It is a shame though that Akane is so easy to control, all we have to do is hint that Ranma is being unfaithful and she shoots off like a rocket, ready to deliver proper punishment. Perhaps the master knows of a different way to lock Ranma's curse."

Soun smirked images of a naked female Ranma danced through his head before he said with a snicker, "I can only hope, in the long run it would be so much easier and the rewards would be pleasant."

"Yes, I know you feel that way, why do you think that I brought the boy to the springs in the first place; heck the master did not plan that one, that was my own genus."

The two old friends drank well into the night contemplating their plans to unite the schools, as well as other more dire needs, like what they were going to tell the master when he found out that Ranma had ran off.

-----------------------Next day mid morning. ----

"Aunty Look at this, there is blood all over this spot. I think that Ranma might have slept here for the night." Nabiki said as she crouched down to pick up a frayed piece of red silk.

Nodoka looked at the young woman with amusement and asked, "I wasn't aware that you were an experienced tracker."

Nabiki blushed and responded, "Well I am not, however there is a lot of blood here and the tall grass is matted down. It does not take a rocket scientist to figure that someone slept here. However, I have been following a map and ever since we left Nerima, we have been traveling a straight line. I know from watching a special on a science channel that when people walk straight line they tend to drift off target. But if we trace our route on the map it is almost as straight as a ruler. He is even using what strength that he has left to knock trees out of the way. Could your son be heading somewhere specific?"

Nodoka looked at the line on the map and scowled, she stared at it for a few minutes before silently grabbing the straightest branch she could find and continued the line. After she did that she scanned the map looking for anything that would give her a hint to as where her son was headed. Frowning she said, "I don't know I wish I was a larger part of his life then maybe I could have prevented some of this from happening."

"Aunty I know this is difficult for you, but maybe he is going to someplace from before he left on that trip."

Nodoka looked at the map again and sighed, she stared at it for ten minutes with frustration, it was clear that her son was going somewhere but she could not figure out where. She said in a sad voice, "I just don't know where he could be going; Genma took him when he was five."

Nabiki looked at he map again and said, well maybe there is some place that he went on his trip that has some significance for him. He went to dojo's and shrines all around Japan, so lets look and see if we can find any shrines on his route." After scanning for a minute Nabiki said, "Here how about this one?"

Nodoka gasped, she had forgotten about that place, she had some memories of that shrine but they were hazy. She said, " I think I know that place, we should head there, we know Ranma is going that way so even if that is not his target we should still be able to get ahead of him and hopefully catch him before he bleeds to death."

With that, the two women started out towards the nearest town in hopes of catching up to Ranma.

-----------------------Tendo dojo----

Soun and Genma were sitting down playing a game of shoji when their master walked into the room carrying a rather large sack of women's undergarments.

Happossi stood there waiting impatiently for a minute before yelling, "WHERE IS RANMA!"

Genma being lazy and nonchalant said, "He ran the other day after school."

"HE WHAT! YOU TWO BETTER GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND GO AFTER THE BOY! NOW MOVE IT!"

---------------------Masaki shrine

Washu sat at one of her many computers and laughed giddily. She had been picking up weird power readings since early that morning. At first, she ignored it because it seemed too small to be of any significance, but a few minutes later alarms started to go off so she looked again. The second time she looked at the readings she was shocked, a rather large power was heading in her direction, as she watched she started to see that the power was fluctuating rapidly. Therefore, like any good scientist she grabbed a sugar-filled snack and started to watch the readings. As she watched, she figured out the speed that the power was moving at and said, "With any luck my new test subject will be here right after dinner.

---------------------------------------early evening

Ranma reached a clearing looking off into the distance she saw a lake and for some reason she knew she had to cross it. The fear was so great that she felt like she could not swim the deep looking water. Her thoughts were bombarded with monsters and vicious lake creatures. Looking along the shoreline to see if there was a faster way she shuddered. All along, the shoreline in both directions was lined with tree's that emitted dark and dreary shadows. From these shadows, she felt thousands of evil demons that were out to get her. Weeping in frustration, she decided to swim across because for some reason she felt like she was being pulled somewhere and needed to get there as soon as possible. So she carefully started to wade into the water, and even she could not tell if she was shaking out of fear or being cold.

-----------------------------Near the shrine at the bottom of the steps----

Nabiki and Nodoka had just gotten out of a taxi and started towards the shrine when an elderly man in robes stepped out into the path.

"'Hello, can I help you two ladies, oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Katshuhito Masaki and welcome to the Masaki shrine."

Nodoka sighed in relief maybe this man can help her with her son. Greeting the man she said, "Masaki-san my Name is Nodoka Saotome and this young lady is Nabiki Tendo. We are here because we believe my son is heading this way and we are hoping that we can intercept him."

Katshuhito stared at the elder woman with a slight hint of sadness evident in his eyes and thought, "She reminds me so much of my eldest daughter, I would swear that it was her if I had not pulled out her and her sons son's dead bodies out of that fire years ago." Clearing his head he spoke, "Well why don't we go inside and wait to see if your son comes here."

Shaking her head Nabiki said, "That won't work. See the thing is that Ranma has been drugged and is no longer mentally stable. In addition, he is severely injured. In addition, to make matters worse he is an extremely powerful martial artist. I hope that he will be weakened enough for us to be able to subdue him with out any force. Unfortunately I am no martial artist and he is terrified of his mother."

Katshuhito looked questionably at the older woman and thought, "Why would her own son be afraid of her?" Mentally shaking his head he thought, "Ranma that was my grandson's name." Chalking his latter thoughts up to coincidence she said, "I suggest that we bring you into the house and then we can get you some help. There are a few people in the house that are most likely strong enough to give us a hand."

With the pleasantries over with, they started to make their way to the house.

-------------------------Back with Ranma --

Ranma had finally finished crossing the lake. She crawled onto the shore now clad in the tattered remains of her red shirt and her boxers; having lost her pants when they were snagged by something that she thought was a monster. So she did the sensible thing and let the monster keep them.

As she crawled along in her delusional state, she saw what had been calling to her since she left Nerima it was a massive tree. Using a sudden burst of speed, she arrived at it and settled in-between one of the massive roots and the base of it. Rocking slightly back and forth she pressed her hand against the mighty tree attempting to siphon off the aura of peace and serenity the tree emitted. So lost in her attempt she failed to notice three figures approach her.

"Hey kid what are you doing here," said the woman with cyan colored hair.

Ranma tensed up immediately and said in a pleading voice, "Please just leave me alone, I don't wanna get hurt any more."

Washu seeing the distressed girl put aside her dreams of studding her after she took notice of all the blood that was pooling out of scabs and cuts all over this girls body. In a soothing voice she said, "We mean you no harm but your hurt, please come inside with us and we will clean you up and get you something to eat. Come on." After she finished speaking she started to walk towards the girl.

Ranma saw the young girl walking to her and shrieked out, "GET AWAY FROM ME. LEAVE ME ALONE."

------------------- With Nabiki Nodoka and Katshuhito ----

The three of them had just started walking when they heard Ranma's scream. Letting off multiple curses Nabiki and Nodoka dropped their packs and took off running."

--------------Up at the shrine ----------

Tenchi was just finishing his chores at the shrine when he hear a girl scream thinking that someone was in trouble he started running in the direction of the yell.

------------------In the house ---------

Sasami was cleaning the kitchen when she felt Tsunami calling out to her. Stopping what she was doing she walked into the living room and laid down on the couch so that she could communicate with her.

------------------------- Outside------

Ryoko was confused, she knew her mother was creepy but that was to people that knew her, most people saw her as a young girl. Seeing the reaction that Washu got she stood in place and said, "Listen kid we are not going to hurt you so why don't you just come inside." She tried to continue but was cut off by the girl's scream of, "ccccaaaaattt."

Ryo-ohki was confused she followed Ryoko and Washu outside in her furry cat girl body. But after seeing how scared the girl was she transformed into her cabbitform. She approached the girl silently and rubbed up against her leg letting off a soothing, "mmmyyyeeeaaah." Then all heck broke loose.

Ranma was sitting their shaking wondering why these people were trying to get her. Then she felt something rub across her leg, looking down she froze in horror. She now knew why they wanted her inside. They were going to eat her. She screamed, "Ccccaaaaatttt." In addition, waited for the fear to take over her consciousness. Instead of the Nekoken coming into effect, she was overwhelmed with unparalleled mental anguish. She started thrashing and screaming not noticing her ki claws extending out.

Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were sent flying after the girl started to lash out. Wash having noticed the girls increasingly agitated state had backed off and brought out her computer. Looking at the readings from her scans she whispered, "Oh Tsunami what has happened to this girl. Looking up from the screen, she called out. "Ryoko take Ryo-ohki back inside and then get Katshuhito and the others out here, but tell them to keep their distance, this girl has been hurt really bad but she is still extremely powerful." As Ryoko teleported, away three figures ran up to her.

Nabiki was winded; she had not run that fast in a long time. After passing the house she saw two figures and what looked like a cat closing in on Ranma with a sigh of, "Great just what we need, " she ran up to the group. Right as she arrived the woman with cyan colored hair seemed to disappear with the cat leaving a young girl alone. Speaking to the younger redhead she said, "Ranma is really dangerous right now, she was drugged the other day and ever since she has been getting worse." Directing her attention to Ranma, she was almost brought into tears.

Ranma reminded her of a caged animal with the exception of the whimpering and sobs that she was emanating. Racking her brain, she hastily came up with a plan speaking aloud she said, "Everyone get back and stay back. The other day at the school for some reason Ranma called out to me for help, I am hoping that he will still trust me enough to let me get close enough to him."

Nodoka spoke up, "Are you sure Nabiki, he isn't exactly himself right now this is dangerous."

Katshuhito chose this moment to speak up, "I do not mean to interrupt, but I thought you said you were looking for your son. This is clearly a girl."

Nabiki spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, "Ranma is a man but he has a curse that he picked up in china, basically, cold water girl, warm water boy, now if every one would kindly back off I am going to try to approach Ranma." Gathering her emotions into check, she schooled her facial features and brought forth her ice queen façade and started to walk forward slowly.

Ranma seeing that everyone had started to back away with the exception of one person, shakily called out in a pleading voice, "Please just leave me alone, I don't want to be eaten. Pplease don't hurt me, I'm not doing anything wrong, and I just want to be left alone."

Nabiki was at her limits, she did not know how much more of seeing Ranma like this she could take. In her most neutral voice she said, "Ranma the other day you asked me to help you. Do you remember?"

Ranma shakily replied, "Yeeesss iii ddddoo."

Nabiki inched closer and said, "Good, I am glad you remember. Now I am not going to let anyone eat you, do you understand?"

"Yeah but what about those monsters that were here you're not a martial artist how can you keep them away form me?"

"Ranma, they will listen to me just try to calm down, I know you are scared and I promise that no one is going to get you. I want you to focus on my face, just keep your eyes on my face."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise," finally reaching Ranma's position she sat across from the girl and said, "Now I want you to come here and sit on my lap but just keep your eyes on my face, but if you start to get tired just close your eyes, I will watch over you."

Ranma crawled onto Nabiki's lap, the moment their skin touched, Ranma lunged the rest of the way and started to shake and sob uncontrollably.

Nabiki was having a hard time keeping her emotions from showing on her face. Embracing Ranma into a hug, she gently brought Ranma's face down to where it was resting on her bosom. Once her own face was out of Ranma's line of vision Nabiki let her control slip. SHe silently began to cry over the sheer amount of torment that Ranma's was being forced to endure. Without warning the world disappeared and the two vanished."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TM or Ranma; if I did, I might actually have enough money to drink tonight. I am well aware of how atrocious my spelling Is, I have spell check and I use it. Blame Microsoft works for it, because that is what I do. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Oh and in this AU Nabiki thinks that she is relayed to Happossi.

Oh and for further notice all thoughts are now _like this, got it, great, enjoy._

Chapter 3--------------------------

-------------------On a recently made path in a forest In Japan----------

Cologne was not a happy camper currently she was royally ticked. with a snort she asked, "great grand daughter, tell me once more why you would trust Mr. part time to actually give you a useful potion that would bring son In law to you?"

Shampoo was in a quandary, she dId not want to admit that she allowed herself to be tricked by a mere lowly male. Realizing that lying about it would probably make matters worse she replied, "great-grandmother, as you must have noticed Mousse and I have been getting along for the past few days. He told me that, he still would love me but he realized that Airen and I were meant to be together. I dId not believe him at first but after a few days, I thought that he was telling the truth. Then he offered me the potIon, if I would have known that we would have to capture Airen fIrst then I would have done so."

Mousse trotted behind sullenly, he was currently on borrowed tIme. The old mummy had informed hIm that once they find her precious son in law that he would be on the receiving end of the cats tongue pressure point. His only redeeming feature is that even In Ranma's current condition he was still too powerful for Shampoo and the mummy to handle alone. Especially if Ranma goes Into the Neko Ken. WIth a sigh he thought, "_I don't want to be a duck for the rest of my life. Maybe I should walk away. If I do then there is no going back. My only problem is the old mummy would stIll probably hit me wIth that pressure poInt. She is just excessively fast for me. I think I just need to bide my tIme and make a brake for It once we find Saotome. Oh my darling Shampoo why must it be thIs way, If only you could have seen how much I love you thIs would of never happened_."

Cologne notIced Mousse fall back slightly and cackled out, "Mr. Part tIme hurry up or I will make sure you are a duck even sooner than what I said earlier. As for you great granddaughter, It Is Imperative that we recover son-In law fIrst. The potIon you used can only be used once every ten years. Each tIme It Is used on the same person, it brings about a greater level of Insanity, making it more difficult for the person to break free from its grasp.

"Great-grandmother I thought that you said something about it wearing off in two weeks?"

"Shampoo, it doesn't exactly wear off. It will mentally break your Airen. The reason we need to find him is that once the potion is applied the person whom is to control him must be present and practicing the mental disciplines of the soul of ice. We are just lucky that no one else around here know our Amazon techniques."

Shampoo sighed worriedly and said, "But elder I have not yet leaned the soul of ice."

Cologne sighed and said, "Child, all amazons are taught the basis of the technique." Pausing for a minute she continued, "What is the primary rule for going into battle as an Amazon?"

Shampoo wrinkled her brow in concentration and replied, "An Amazon must never show concern or fear in face of the enemy, and as fellow warriors fall they are met with nothing more than a neutral gaze. To give any reaction would make us weak in the eyes of the enemy. Great-grandmother, I still do not understand."

Cologne felt like smacking around her heir for her stupidity but refrained instead. With a frustrated sigh she said, "Child are you so dense that you do not see that the primary rule is the first step of learning the soul of ice? Oh sure there are a few different ways to learn it but the primary rule was the first. Come now we need to hurry, there is no telling how far son-in-law was able to get."

As the trio of amazons stalked off two bodies seemed to materialize out of nowhere. At the same time they both said, "This is not good we must inform the master."

The man with glasses growled out, "Stupid amazons, trust them to throw a wrench in our plans

-------------------------------------Washu's Lab-----

Washu was pacing in the medical wing of her lab; she was currently trying to think of a solution to help the hysterical young girl that had just arrived about ten hours ago. She thought, "_Alright, this girl has been drugged, she has Immense strength and power, she seems to be terrified of everyone except for that girl named Nabiki, because of what happened last night I can not risk that girl going In there until I have a better handle on things. according to the girls mother she Is not really a girl but a boy cursed to be a girl whenever he gets hit with cold water, and to top It all off because of the girls injured state and fluctuating power I can't even get close to help the child even though she Is unconscious. Think, Think Washu, I am the greatest scientific mind In the Universe. There has to be away for me to treat her. I cannot put her in a rejunification tank because it will not handle the stress of her stength. I cannot even get close enough to bandage the girl's injuries. I do not even know the extent of the girl's Injuries because the girl's power spikes destroy any equipment I try to use on her. I could try to sedate her, bringing her into a deeper state of unconsciousness, but that mIght kill her because I don't know what she was drugged wIth or the total effects of the drug_." WIth a frustrated sigh, she kicked a table holding various test tubes and beakers, causing some of them to spill over and mix. Crying out in pain, she held her foot and watched some of the chemicals mix causing a rather foul smelling gas to form. WIth a triumphant shout of, "Ha, there is no problem, that I Washu, the universes greatest scientific genius can't solve." She pulled out her trusty laptop and started to type away.

--------------------------In the house----

Nabiki groaned as the world slowly came into focus. Muttering, "What the hell happened." She started to sit up and look at her surroundings. The fIrst thing she notIced was that she was in a bed that was not her own. Looking around the room, she saw pictures of a few people that she recognized from the night before. GettIng up she winced as the world started to fuzz out. Putting her hand to her head, she notIced that it was wrapped in a bandage. Cradling her head wIth her hands, she patiently waited for the room to stop spinning, while she concentrated on what happened the night before.

--------Flashback-----

As her world went black, Nabiki started to get a nautous feeling. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to find out that she was no longer outside. Examining her surroundings, she notIced that she was in a large grey colored room that seemed to have no ceiling windows or doors. Frowning as the waves of vertigo left her, she notIced that ranma was no longer on her lap. She called out, "Ranma where are you?" Slowly gettIng up off the floor Nabiki turned around and saw Ranma huddled in the corner wIth a blue glow encompassing her. Still feeling the effects from whatever had just happened Nabiki stumbled her way over to Ranma. As she got close she nervously called out, "Ranma Its okay I am here with you."

Immediately Ranma's head jerked up, as her eyes started to glow an eerie bright blue color. Seeing Ranma's reaction Nabiki hesitated as her nervousness increased. Trying to clam herself Nabiki said, "Ranma It's me Nabiki, remember. Calm down I am not going to hurt you."

As Nabiki closed in on Ranma's position, she noticed two things. First Ranma was muttering as she rocked back and forth. Secondly, she was shaking as her aura flared into a kaleidoscope of colors. Deciding that she needed to be firm she ordered, "Ranma, I said calm down. I am here and no one is goIng to hurt you." Nabiki then cautiously reached out to Ranma.

Ranma as she was sitting there in the corner at fIrst dId not notIce Nabiki gettIng closer to her. Caught up in her own internal struggle to regain control of herself she failed to notice Nabiki calling out to her. FeelIng contact on her shoulder, she tried to focus her vision. At fIrst, she thought she saw Nabiki, but almost immediately, a giant tentacle monster replaced the Image. Letting out a scream of agony, she felt all remaining control on her aura burst free.

As Nabiki reached forward and settled her hand on Ranma's shoulder, she started to get scared. The look In Ranma's eyes no longer looked sane or even remotely human. As she flinched in fright, she heard Ranma let out a tremendous scream. Her eyes widening in shock she watched as Ranma's Aura rapidly Increased In size and slammed into her.

--------------Present-

Nabiki shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe Ranma hurt me." Thinking for a minute, she thought to herself, "_No that was not Ranma's fault. He would never strike a woman lIke that. ThIs is the fault of those dam amazons. I swear I will get back at them for this. They had just better pray that Ranma could make a recovery. This is not fair, dam Genma for his greedy stomach, dam Ranma for being so frickin good at fighting, dam amazons with their stupid laws, and dam me for not keeping the engagement when Akane transferred it to me_." Burying her head in her arms, she started to cry softly.

-------------------Downstairs ten minutes ago-

Katshuhito was sitting at the kitchen table calmly drinking tea. However internally he was anything but calm. He knew ten chi's aunt and cousin were dead; he had pulled them out of a fire almost fifteen years ago. He had cream mated their bodies and placed their remains inside the shrine personally. His eyes and senses were telling him a different story though. He could feel a large amount of juriinian energy hidden in the woman claiming to be Nodoka. In addition, by looking at the girl's aura, he could tell that she really was a he and the boy had a massive amount of Jurianian energy. Frowning he thought, "_there has to be a plausible explanation for this. Perhaps they are clones sent to bring us into a false sense of security. But I cannot sense any malicious thought from the woman. Hopefully Washu will be able to shed some light on this." _Looking around the table he saw the woman Nodoka, Ryoko, and Tenchi sitting around the table with him in silence each caught up in their own musings.

Tenchi was confused, first a girl who was obviously under the influence of some type of drug crawled her way to the shrine. Then her mother and a friend show up saying that the girl was a boy. After the scene outside calmed down Ryoko had to be healed because this girl had managed to put a rather large gash in her midsection. Thinking about that for a moment, "_Ryoko had said later that the only reason that she did not attack the girl back is because of Washu telepathically telling her not to."_

Ryoko was not in a good mood, she had just received an update status on Sasami from ryo-oki. Last night after the excitement had died down they had found Sasami sleeping on the couch. Normally there would be no problem with that, it usually meant that she was contacting Tsunami. However, after an hour they had started to worry, after a few more they were anxious. Sasami was one of the few that never brought up her past with the intent to cause her intentional pain. Moreover, here she was unable to do anything to help, with Ayeka taking Sasami up to her room and remaining there ever since, there was little to do but wait. (I know they might seem out of character but, 1 my fic and 2 I only have seen the show a handful of times when it was on cartoon network after dragon ball z that was 6 years ago I think. oh yeah also from other fics)

Nodoka sat silently, fighting an internal battle against her thinking, "_Ranma is my son, it does not matter what his father did to him. But seeing Ranma like that makes me think that he is unmanly and that I should ask for his death."_ Internally shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued, "_What kind of crap is that, he is my son how can I even think about asking him to do that. He must be manly how else could he of survived the treatment that Nabiki described." _It was then that she started to debate within her own mind.

"_Nabiki is lying, Genma would never do such things, he is an honorable man."_

"_If he was so honorable why did he hide your son from me?"_

"_Your son could have revealed himself to you instead of hiding it. It just shows you how unmanly your son or should I say daughter is."_

"_But if even a third of the stuff that Nabiki said was true then surely Ranma must be extremely manly."_

"_How can your son be manly with a body like that?"_

"_Nabiki assured me that he was manly no matter the form and I trust her."_

"_How can you trust her when she has been lying to you for a few months now? After all this would not be the first time, she lied. How many times did she tell you your son was out on a training trip when he was hiding right next to you?"_

"_I trust her; she swore on her honor that Ranma was manly. I don't even understand why I keep getting hung up on my sons manliness, especially since the day of the samurai ended long ago."_

"_You are hung up on manliness because your son swore on his honor that he would return to you a man amongst men."_

"_My son was only five years old, he barely knew what honor was and how could he even know what a man amongst men was supposed to mean? Besides Genma wrote the letter Ranma put various handprints on it, he probably thought that he was finger painting."_

"_It does not matter who wrote it. Genma is honorable enough to ensure that Ranma understood it."_

"_How can you say that, Genma sounds like a monster? Honestly, who would throw their son in a pit of staving cats? Who would tie their child to the back of a train? He was the adult in charge of Ranma's training if any one is to blame then it should rest squarely on Genma's shoulders." _

"_What kind of wife are you, for shame, to dishonor your husband so. You must order your sons death that is the only way to restore his honor. It is your sons fault, not Genma's. Besides you are saving your son a life of misery, with him being some type of side show freak."_

Getting agitated with herself she internally shouted, "_MY SON IS NO FREAK, I WILL NOT ORDER HIS DEATH, I DOBN'T CARE IF HE BECOMES A SHE. HONOR, FEH, I WILL KILL MY SON."_AT THE SAME TIME Nodoka sat upright and shouted, "I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN SON."

---------------Back in Washu's lab-----

Washu cackled gleefully. She had just managed to create special nanities that traveled like a cloud of gas. This allowed her to do several things. She was finally able to stabilize the girl Ranma's condition. Then she was able to sedate the young girl. After doing that, she was finally able to move her to an actual table rather than the pocket dimension that she was in before. Now that she had the situation under control, she decided to test out this so-called curse.

After checking and making sure that, the nanities were still feeding her constant readings on her subject she decided to pour some hot water on the busty girl. To say she was shocked was an understatement; she had seen many things in her twenty thousand plus years existence. However, for one to simply change sex with the application of regular water was unheard of. Especially when the person who changed had nothing in their DNA to warrant a change like that.

Swearing aloud Washu blinked she thought, "_I just can't believe this. That really attractive girl just turned in to this extremely hunky man. I do not have time for this, I need to find out what is happening to her I mean him whatever. This can wait until later."_

She started to type away on her computer again, directing the nanities to perform a deep level scan of the boy's DNA, cell structure, nervous system and brain. She was looking for any discrepticies in the young man's system.

After a few minutes of reading several scan results Washu was getting frustrated again. All the results came back telling her that only natural non-lethal plants and herbs were present in Ranma's body. Despite it being non-lethal, it was attacking spasific areas of the brain. This caused the dillusions and panic attacks, as well as being responsible for Ranma's current lack of control. According to her readings the drug should dissapate after two weeks, the problem with that is that certain areas of the brain would be destroyed by then. What she needed to do was find a counter agent and figure out a way for somebody to be close enough to him to assist in leading him out of the madness.

With a frustrated growl, Washu set up a program to check and simulate possible counter agents while she went over and reviewed the DNA tests.

While checking the DNA results to see if the curse had detrimental effects, Washu let out a gasp, she said to herself, "Well Ranma it seems you are part Jurianian, more specifically a quarter." At that moment, another computer started to beep, whining for attention.

Pulling that computers information over to her current workstation Washu gasped out, "Yosho, you sly dog you." After finishing with what she was doing, she decided that there was nothing more left to do but wait for the rest of the test results to come in. After checking her patient briefly to make sure that he was securely strapped down, she left her lab to see about getting a snack.

---------Upstairs with Nabiki----

Hearing Nodoka's shout Nabiki jerked up off of the bed and rushed to where she heard the shout emanating from."

Katshuhito was brought out of his musings by Nodoka's shout, focusing on her he started to see blood coming out from her ears. As he went to her aid, she started to go into seizures. He called out, "Ryoko go get Washu, Tenchi once I lay her down on the ground take off your belt and fold it in half and put it in her mouth. Quickly now.

Nabiki arrived in this room at this time and gasped out, "what the hell are you doing to her?"

Tenchi was worried and Nabiki's question caught him off guard, so he instantly replied, "we didn't do anything, she just started having a seizure."

Yosho asked, "Do you know if she gets these often?"

Nabiki stared at the people numbly and responded in a vacant tone, "No Masaki-san, as far as I know this is the fist time. However I really don't know her that well, nor can I tell you who her doctor is."

By this time, Nodoka's seizure had stopped and Washu had entered the room. Looking down at her newest patient who was unconscious she said, "everyone stand back I am going to have Ryoko teleport her to the lab."

As that was finished, Washu went over to Katshuhito and started to talk quietly to him. Nabiki never one to miss an opportunity to gain free information, casually walked over to ease drop.

Yosho asked, "are you sure he is Jurainian?"

"I am 100 percent positive, but there is more than that."

"What else is there?"

"Apparently he is Tenchi's cousin and your Grandson or granddaughter depending on the form."

"That's not possible; I pulled my daughter and grandsons dead bodies out of a fire over twelve years ago."

"Well I am telling you that that boy in my lab is your grandson, and I would bet that that woman is your daughter. I was not here when the fire happened but is it possible that the bodies you pulled out were clones.

"Washu-chan I do not see how, this planet does not have the technology needed to make human clones, and my tree would of told me if their were other aliens around."

At this time Nabiki decided to interrupt, the remark about clones had gotten her thinking about a misadventure a few months involving Ranma. Clearing her throat she said, "Excuse me, but even though we lack the technology to make clones there are other ways."

Washu was irritated this girl thought that there were other ways to clone other than with technology. With a scoff she asked, "Yeah how's that."

After hearing the short redheads reply put her game face on and said, "Well believe it or not, magic." holding up her hand to silence the peanut gallery she continued, "Some time ago Ranma came across what he thought was a cure for his curse. The item looked like an antique mirror, when he used it a clone of his female side came out of it. Now that's just one item, there is no telling what else grandfather Happossi or the Amazons have in their possession."

The moment Nabiki mentioned Happossi and the Amazons his face started to turn red. After cursing to himself he said, "how can you be related to Happossi, he never had any children, he can't."

Nabiki asked, "What do you mean he can't, according to my father Happossi is my grandfather."

Yosho replied, "It is difficult to explain but my ancestor battled with him around 300 years ago. The end result of the battle left Happossi unable to father children." Suddenly he paled and walked backwards to plop into a chair continuing he said in a near whisper, "He told me that he would have his revenge. After awhile I had thought that he died so I went on with my life. My carelessness cost me my eldest daughter for many years as well as my grandson's sanity."

As Katshuhito sat in the chair, Tenchi watched, when he heard what his grandfather said he became royally ticked. This person Happossi was responsible for this somehow. As he walked towards his grandfather, he swore to himself that his family would be avenged.

As Ryoko teleported back into the room everyone heard a noise coming from the steps. As they turned, they saw Sasami being supported by Ayeka.

With a presence beyond compare Sasami said, "Bring me and Nabiki to Ranma and his mother."

-------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the delay in releasing this chapter, for the most part I have a lot of spare time considering right now I can't walk that well and it will be a few months before the VA can help me get on my feet so to speak. But these past few weeks I have been doing landscaping round the house, it's pretty difficult to do considering one of my knees isn't working.

-----------------------Washu's lab----

Ayeka set Sasami down in a chair in between Ranma and Nodoka. Speaking softly to Nabiki she said, "Put your hand on my arm."

Nabiki was puzzled; she did not understand what this young girl was doing so she asked, "What are you going to do?"

Sasami smiled and said, "Well I think that I should give you an explanation, but time is very important."

"Just a simple explanation will do for now but later I want the full story."

Sasami looked at the older girl closely before deciding whether she could be trusted. She thought, "_From what Tsunami showed me Nabiki lives with Ranma but in the past has extorted him for money at almost every opportunity. Then there are the more recent events that show an almost completely different side of her. Sure, the mask of the ice queen is still present but her eyes have begun to betray her. Tsunami believes that I can trust her, and as of this moment because of that potion, she is the only one that Ranma allows to get close to him. With what Tsunami plans to do we will need her help._" Braking out of her musings she said, "Nabiki, Ranma and his mother are not completely human."

Nabiki thought to herself, "_Figures, nothing is ever simple or easy or even relatively normal when Ranma is concerned. I guess that means that he must be Jurainian, if what I heard his so called grandfather is correct." _Speaking calmly she said, "Well I guess that really doesn't surprise me, but what does that have to do with the current problem."

Sasami laughed nervously and said, "Well you see along time ago I was hurt during an attack on our home world. I was dieing but the goddess of my people, Tsunami, decided to save me as a result we are bonded and eventually we will merge into one being. What I am going to do know is take you Ranma and his mother to see her. She can not completely cure him but she can help."

Nabiki raised her eyebrow in a classic Spock maneuver before saying, "So right now you are going to take me to meet a goddess, the goddess of your people, right." Seeing Sasami nod she continued, "And she will be able to help Ranma, but what about his mother and what do you need me for?"

"Well Ranma's mother is suffering from the same thing that he is, the difference is that she was exposed to it over ten years ago and is fighting off the effects. You on the other hand are here because, Tsunami needs your help."

Nabiki scoffed and said, "Yeah right, a goddess needs my help. What type of fool do you take me for; I am just a normal human without any special powers."

Sasami smiled and said, "I am not clear on all the details, but you will find out once we get there. Now if you would sit down relax and hold onto my arm."

Nabiki blinked as a feeling of calm and tranquility washed over herself. When she opened her eyes she was amazed, no longer was she in the lab. Turning around she took in her surroundings, she was in the middle of a large forest with large trees, of to the side of her was a clear pond that shimmered in the light. She was so busy taking in her surroundings that she failed to notice a woman approach her. Hearing someone speak out to her, she spun around and let out a, "eep." Stepping away from the person she asked, "Who are you?"

The beautiful blue haired woman spoke, "I am Tsunami, Nabiki Tendo. I have asked Sasami to bring you here so I can enlist you into helping Ranma recover."

Looking around and not seeing any one else Nabiki asks, "Where is Sasami and aunty Nodoka?"

Smiling Tsunami replied, "Sasami is here waiting with Nodoka, I needed to talk to you first and explain what is going on and how it involves you. There are certain facts that you must be aware of, time is of the essence. You and your sister Kasumi are in great danger, and to a lesser extent so is your half sister."

Nabiki was confused; she knew that she did not have a half sister. With a frown she asked, "What do you mean half-sister, Akane is my full sister."

"While she is your sister, she is the product of Soun Yamoto and your mother Midori Tendo. Your true birth fathers name was Jiro Tendo. He was slain by Genma and Soun over sixteen years ago, acting on orders from their master while he went away on a ten year hiatus."

Nabiki was stunned, her life was a lie and she did not want to accept it. Her face contorted into rage and she howled, "No, your lying. Its not true. It can't be true, my father is Soun Tendo and I have two sisters there are no half sisters."

The goddess just stood there waiting for the rant to subside. After a few minutes, Nabiki had calmed down enough for her to continue. With a slight from she said, "I know this is difficult for you to hear but it is important that you understand what is happening. Will you at least hear me out?"

Nabiki sighed and placed her ice queen mask back into place, these past few days had been hell on her nerves. Deciding that there was a lot going on that she needed to know she nodded and said, "Please continue I will try not to interrupt again."

Tsunami smiled and motioned for the young woman to sit as she continued, "About twelve years ago Ranma and Nodoka where taken by Genma, as you are probably aware from your earlier conversation with Washu and Ranma's grandfather their bodies where switched out with clones from an Amazon artifact. They were taken to Nerima to the Saotome family estate, where they were subjected to the same potion that is affecting Ranma now. The problem was that Nodoka's bond to her son was too great for Genma to completely sever it, so instead of killing her he came up with the ten-year training trip. Are you following me so far?"

Nabiki nodded and said, "Please continue."

"Now, as to why your family was brought into this. About six hundred and fifty years ago, a minor Jurainian noble was banished from Jurai for several crimes ranging from kidnapping to murder. This noble was stripped of his powers by the emperor himself and exiled to earth. This man was the grandfather of the man you know as Happossi. Their family swore to get even with the royal family. However, they were stuck here on earth so they had no way of reaching Jurai. Well almost three hundred years ago, Happossi met Lord Katshuhito, the man that is Ranma's grandfather. After a long drawn out dual, that left Happossi unable to sire any children, Happossi swore revenge and kept close tabs on lord Katshuhito. First though he went to china where he ran across the Amazons. After relieving them of several scrolls that contained formulas for potions and techniques, he returned and searched for two students who had the potential and moral aloofness to enact his revenge. Eventually he found them in Soun and Genma. He picked Genma for his ability to defraud and manipulate children. However, he picked Soun because he was descended from a long line of powerful devil hunters. Happossi was planning on taking over the Jurainian Empire; all he had to do was wait for a male heir to the throne to be born. He needed the heir to be able to be easily manipulated and controlled, but he also needed him to be strong. He also knew that Ranma would never be able to ascend to the throne because of his tendency to be manipulated but he had planned a civil war with those still loyal to his family. Then it would just be a matter of time before he sat on the throne pulling the strings of his puppet. My people are lucky that Ranma has been found now; there is a chance that the damage can be undone. Now I must tell you the difficult part of this, you see you are descendants of a great warrior; he has reached mythological proportions among the people of Japan. His name was Himura Kenshin, the manslayer, he was a great man and his family has always produced good people. Unfortunately, Happossi was able to trace the last of his line and decided that should a female born from Soun's family and your mothers would produce a woman that would in turn, when mated with a Jurainian prince would create an heir with an almost limitless life force giving them access to the power of Jurai as well as ki. This child would be able to rule for many thousand years even without my blessing. There was a flaw in Happossi's plan though; it counted on a girl being born out of Soun's and your mothers union. Your sister Akane was not always your sister."

Nabiki was temporarily distracted by all the information that she was processing, if what she was being told was true than nothing short of a blood feud could reconcile this situation. As the last bit of information soaked in, she fell onto the ground and nearly fainted and said, "Wait, you are telling me that my sister is really my brother? I guess that would help explain her reactions to boys, even though I contributed to it with the morning brawls and selling her pictures. But I still find it hard to believe."

"Whether or not you believe the origins of your family will not change the fact that what I am telling you is true. I have no time to lie to you, besides I am a goddess and we do not lie. Right now Ranma needs your help. He for all practical purposes is lost; he will need guidance and support to regain even a portion of what he was. It would not hurt if he was loved either but I cannot ask you to love him. He will also need a protector, and I would like it to be you."

"Wait a minute how can I possibly be his protector, I am no martial artist. Moreover, I know that I am no match for any of Ranma's rivals. I would be dead in a matter of seconds."

Tsunami sighed and stood up, looking down at Nabiki she said, "Nabiki Tendo, I am going to offer you a gift. First though I want to tell you about what I must do."

Nabiki sighed, it seems that she was about to be pulled even closer into the chaos that surrounded Ranma she thought, "_It's not like I am not involved in this both of our families have been wronged. However, if I take this gift I might have to go against my own sister. Even though she was a product of vengeance, she is still my sister and I do love her. She is just being used like the rest of us; we were all manipulated into serving our so-called father. I am no martial artist, I like the side lines."_ She brought herself back to an earlier conversation with Nodoka and continued her line of thought, "_However if I truly desire Ranma to win, I must take this chance. We deserve better than the cards we have been dealt. He is a very likeable guy even when he is being a jerk and he is cute. I might not know if I love him but I know enough to see that he does need someone and right now a goddess is offering me a chance to help him."_ With a sigh she muttered, "Who am I to refuse a gift from the Kami." Speaking in a normal tone she continued, "What is your plan and how can I be of assistance?"

With a smile Tsunami once again sat down, she said, "Because of the Nekoken and the fact that he has been exposed to the Amazon will breaking and taming formula 763 there is little I can do." Raising her arm to stifle Nabiki she continued, "I did not say that there is nothing I can do, I just can't do a lot. My powers have been limited since I have begun the process of joining with Sasami. My people are still able to unlock their heritage but other powers of mine have been affected. If I was not trapped here, I could just wave my hand and heal him. Therefore, I must resort to plan b so to speak. Once we finish our little chat Ranma will be reduced in age, this will give him a chance to repair his damaged mind. This does not mean that he will have to regain his age the normal way. As his mind heals, he will age back into his rightful age. This could take weeks or hours it all depends on what happens. This will buy him time to heal, the effects of the potion will be severely muted, and his emotional state will be extremely chaotic. There will be times that he will practically relive his past, during these times he will be zombie like, it is extremely important that he receives help to see him through. However, you cannot interfere until the time is right, you will know when. Unfortunately I cannot remove his curse and I am uncertain to how it will respond to my interference."

Nabiki asked, "Well that covers the plan but how do I fit into this picture? Surely his mother would be a better choice than I would."

"Nabiki, Lady Nodoka will be their to assist you, as well as everyone else at the shrine. She however must also take this time to heal; already she has started to break down the walls in her mind that hold her true self-captive. It will be difficult for her; even with my help, she will be confused. She has been living in a nightmare for over twelve years, during that time she lost her sister to death and a few days ago, she did not even know that she ever had a sister. Her mind has been warped and as reality, sets in her confusion could drive her into a devastating depression. As far as you gift is concerned, I plan to give you knowledge of a lost art, you and your sisters birthright. Time is short, you unfortunately do not have enough time to actually train, so I must speed up the process. I will be forced to alter you. I cannot give you more ki, but I can give you access to Jurainian energy. While you sleep, you will be instructed on how to use this power. When you leave here, your muscle density will start to increase slowly to give you a chance to adapt. It is my hope that you will have enough time to adjust but realistically you might only have a few days until events start to escalade out of control. I want you to know that you will not be alone; some of the most powerful beings in the universe reside at the shrine. Do not get over confident though, already I sense that my sister is preparing to make her move. She might decide to ally herself with Happossi and if that were to happen every life on earth as well as the security of the Jurainian empire could be at risk."

Nabiki laughed nervously and said, "No pressure, riggghhht. You are telling me that you are going to turn Ranma into a child again, his mother is going to be a nervous wreck and some of the most powerful people in the universe are here at this shrine. Out of all these people you are choosing me to protect Ranma, I am no martial artist, I am greedy to a extent, in the past I have mistreated and did my best to alienate Ranma and now you are intrusting me with the safety of several different worlds. Let me play devils advocate for a minute, if so much resides on Ranma not falling into the wrong hands why not just turn him over to the amazons and wash our hands of him, or strip him of power. Heck the needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one (I love star trek logic.) you could just let him die, release him of his suffering. It might seem callous of me but as I said devils advocate."

Sighing Tsunami said, "I understand what you are saying, but for reasons that I can not tell you Ranma must live. It is not that I do not want to tell you, it is more of a feeling that he will be needed. As far as the amazons are concerned they have their own plans, already Ranma has defeated prince Herb. If the amazons get a hold of Ranma it will only be a matter of time before he is manipulated into fighting Lord Saffron. This was part of Happossi's plan as well. You see if Ranma were to defeat the strongest of the three kingdoms in the valley he would become their king so to speak. Mostly because he would be the strongest. Happossi's plan was to use these forces to bring down the emperor; Ku Lon wants to ensure the strength of her tribe, as well as having dreams of bringing her civilization back into the world as a major power. As for why you, let me ask you something, why not you? There are others that might be better suited for this task but among those, you are more loyal to those you consider family and I know how you feel about Ranma. Call it goddess's intuition; I think that you are the best choice overall. However I am offering you a choice, I have no right to force this upon you, but I do need an answer."

Nabiki thought to herself, "_She wants an answer, how am I supposed to choose. My entire life has been a lie. My family has been violated, abused and used. I have an opportunity to avenge my family, I am also being given a chance to protect and help a great man. I wish that this were all a dream and that I could wake up ad have everything back to the way it was. Would I really want that, there are days that I have problems looking into the mirror. I deserve a chance at happiness, as do my sisters, and Ranma as well perhaps more so than anyone else does. The life he lived under his father would have corrupted a lesser man but for the most part, he turned out good, he has plenty of faults and shortcomings but it is nothing a little polishing would not fix. Then there is the bigger picture, a picture that I can hardly believe, it sounds more like some futuristic fairy tale. This is just so overwhelming, but I have a choice._" With a look of pure determination she said, "Alright, I will do it, for Ranma and my family."

Smiling Tsunami said, "Then step forward and embrace a new fate, one in which your actions will determine your own destiny, remember this though, you are being given a great gift. You now have great power and with that comes great responsibility I am trusting you not to misuse it."

Nabiki snorted and said, "Ranma is not the only one that can be honorable, besides what I did was for my family. Besides from what you have told me I had been manipulated into that role. If it is an oath of honor that you want I will tell you this, I swear upon the grave of my true ancestors that what I do with the power you bestow upon me will not be used will evil intent."

"Good, now come we need to go see a few more people before you are sent on your way." With a wave of her hand, their position changed.

-----------------------with Nodoka

Nodoka sat patiently in the forest; she did not know how she had come to be there. That sweet girl from the shrine was sitting there with her. The last thing she remembered was internally debating whether or not she should kill her son for being unmanly, she shuddered at that. Why on earth would she want to kill her only child, he was just a baby, the last reminder from her husband who died before Ranma was even born. She shuddered again and thought, "_Wait that is not right, Genma is Ranma's father he didn't die." _She started to develop another headache. While she was trying to cope with conflicting memories, she failed to notice some one embrace her from behind. Giving into the pain, she started to cry.

Sasami noticed the older woman starting to get confused and depressed so she did what every good hostess does she got up and embraced the woman from behind allowing her to vent out her conflicting emotions.

After a few minutes in a place where time has little meaning, a bright light flared before them. When the light was extinguished, two women were left behind. Nodoka coming back to reality blinked a few times struggling to remember the names of the people before her. One she knew the other she felt like she should know her. Composing herself she asked, "Nabiki who is that lovely woman you are with."

Nabiki glanced to her side and saw that Tsunami was going to field the question just smiled and said, "Why don't I just let her explain it to you."

Nodoka was confused but she decided to let the unknown woman speak.

Tsunami smiled at the woman and said, "Nodoka Masaki daughter of Katshuhito Masaki the crown prince of Jurai, I am Tsunami of Jurai."

Nodoka smiled and said, "I am sorry miss but you have me mistaken for someone else, I am a Saotome." As she said her last name Nodoka winced, some part of her was telling her that that was not her name but her memories were conflicting again.

Tsunami walked forward, embraced the woman, and said, "Remember."

Instantly Nodoka could separate the truth from the lies that she had been living. With a look of fear, she backed out of the goddesses embrace knelt down and started to beg for forgiveness, while crying for the pain her son had been forced to endure. She thought of herself as a monster facing divine judgment.

Crouching down to be at eye level with the distraught woman Tsunami said, "Relax child, you are not here to be judged. You have been violated and corrupted; none of what happened was your choice. I brought you here to help you and to give you a second chance with your son. The same drug that was used on you was recently used on your son recently, right now, there is little I can do to help him but he will need your support. I have reduced his age in order for him to have a chance to heal properly. It is only for a short while, as he heals his age will begin to be restored. Nabiki will fill you in on the details though; I have used up a lot of my power in healing you and Ranma. I just want you to understand that none of this is your fault. Now if you will excuse me I have one last thing to do."

With a wave of Tsunami's hand, the world once again was engulfed in a bright light.

------------Back in the lab

Nabiki and Nodoka woke up at the same time and turned their heads toward each other. As they were about to speak they were cut off by a cry of, "Mommy, your back. The bad man told me you did not want to see me until I was a manly man. Does this mean that I am manly?"

Nodoka could barely keep her emotions in check; she remembered every thing from the past twelve years and knew it to be lie. With tears streaking down her face she said, "Of course my son, you are the manliest man of them all, I am so proud of you."

At this time, Ranma noticed that there was an older girl and a young women sitting near him. With a smile, he went up to the younger of the two and said, "Hi, my name is Ranma do you want to be friends."

Sasami smiled and said, "Of course I would, my name is Sasami, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ranma started to blush and stared down at his feet.

Nabiki just watched as she saw Ranma acting care free and happy. As she fought to hold back the sobs over the injustice that they had all been forced to endure she could not help but think of how cute Ranma was acting.

Ranma noticed the other woman in the room starting to cry, feeling that that was somehow wrong he walked over to her, tapped her on her leg, and said, "Excuse me, pretty lady, why are you crying?"

Nabiki smiled at the young Ranma and said, "A very special friend of mine was hurt recently and I have just realized how special he truly was."

Ranma frowned and started to get a nagging like sensation running though his body. Looking up at the woman he said, "Well I hope your friend gets better."

Nabiki nodded and said with a sad smile, "I hope so too."

After seeing her smile Ranma started to nervously scratch the back of his neck and said, "If you want we could be friends too, I'm Ranma, nice to meet you."

----Notes---

I realize that I am seriously distorting the characters of Ranma ½ as well as the characters of Tenchi muyo. Also if anyone wants to try to help me edit this story or one of my others,(right now its just Redefining honor) feel free to contcat me via email


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to work on another chapter of this fic before I work on redefining honor because I had a few idea's after I got back from the bar last night.

---------------------

Kasumi was nervous. This feeling of uneasiness came from the looks her father and Mr. Saotome had been giving her ever since they came back from looking for Ranma. For the past few years, she had been feeling that something had been off in her life, It was as if her family was not quite her family.

Several years ago she had went though her family's photo album. That search had shown her that their were only scarce pictures of her mother and her from when she was a baby. There was only one picture of her mother Nabiki and herself. The oddest thing was is that her father did not appear in any of the photos until a year after Akane was born.

She also had misgivings about Master Happossi being her actual grandfather. She always felt uncomfortable around him, sure, he never really groped her or stole her underwear but every now and then, he would give her a look when she felt that he thought that she was preoccupied. She felt that those looks could not possibly come from ones own flesh and blood. These feelings were amplified whenever she saw him grope her youngest sister Akane. She thought, "_Why would he grope Akane and not me and Nabiki, after all we are all sisters and if you are going to grope one of us why not all of us."_ These thoughts had always disturbed her so she had never gone through great lengths to think about it before. However, yesterday that changed.

Yesterday she noticed that her shelf liners in the kitchen cabinets were getting old and in disrepair, so she decided to go to the store to get new ones. After getting back from the store, she had started to exchange the old ones with the new ones she had just bought when she noticed a picture fall out onto the floor.

This picture was one of her mother and a young shorthaired attractive man sitting on a couch with her and Nabiki on their laps. She stared at the picture for a few minutes before turning it over. Gasping out an, "Oh My." She pocketed the photo, but not before reading the short note written hastily on it.

It read.

Kasumi or Nabiki, remember I love you and your sister. I do not have a lot of time, I want you to know that the man in the photo is your and Nabiki's father. I know that this will raise many questions but you need to know, Soun is not your father. Do not trust him; he is planning something with a man named Genma and his master Happossi. Your fathers name was Jiro, the man holding you in this picture. I have to go now Soun is coming remember I love my two little girls.

After pocketing the picture Kasumi went upstairs to the furo, grabbed her so-called father's hairbrush, and headed out to the train station to catch a train to the Minoto ward.

----------------- That night at the Masaki household ----

It had been along day for Nabiki Tendo, after spending a few hours going over the truths revealed to her by Tsunami, she then had to help formulate a plan to rescue Kasumi before her so-called-father and cohorts got suspicious of their absence. The plan was simple Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were to approach Kasumi when she went out to do her shopping and give her a letter from Nabiki. After that, they were to escort her to the shrine taking a train in the opposite direction in an attempt to throw anyone who might be following them off. Once they had traveled far enough Ryoko was going to signal Ryo-ohki to their location to be picked up and brought back to the shrine. While they were gone, Washu was working on improving her sensor range around the grounds so they would know if anybody approached the shrine. That left Sasami and Katshuhito to help her take care of Ranma and Nodoka. Unfortunately, neither Nodoka nor herself had any clean clothing. That meant that tomorrow they would have to make a quick shopping trip to pick necessities. It was unfortunate for Ranma though because he had wanted to come with, but until they were able to guarantee his safety everyone felt that he should stay at the shrine. This had sent Ranma off pouting until Nabiki and Nodoka promised to bring him back a few treats. After that, Ranma Had asked to go outside and practice until dinner was ready.

----------An hour later ------

Nabiki was still discussing with the others about what they should expect Ranma to be going through when Sasami came in and announced that diner was ready. Nabiki got out of her seat on the couch and said, "I think I will go get Ranma and get him washed up for diner."

Nodoka had been listening patiently to Nabiki explain what was going on with her son. There was a lot that she could not remember from the past twelve years and what she did remember was hazy at best. The clearest memories she had were of the past few days. She knew that she had not seen her son for over ten years and that her son had been put through hell by a man that had convinced her that he was her husband by using drugs and potions. She felt sick and disgusted with herself over allowing the imposter to use her and Ranma. As the memories started to unscramble themselves, she started to sink into depression. It was only her fathers comforting embrace that was keeping her aware of the current conversation. When Nabiki announced that she was going to go get Ranma that she decided that her son had been neglected enough and disentangled herself from her father and said, "Wait up, Nabiki I want to go with you."

Nabiki had noticed how hard every thing had been affecting Nodoka and asked, "Are you certain? I will be back in just a moment; Ranma knows not to wander off."

"Yes Nabiki I am sure, for the past ten years I lost my son and before that I only remember bits and pieces, I intend to try to make it up to him now."

Nabiki sighed and said, "Aunty, Ranma loves you. There is nothing for you to be upset with yourself for, it was not your fault." Seeing the grief in the older woman's eyes Nabiki walked over to her, took her hand and said, "Well come on your son is probably starving right now, he always has had a large apatite." With that, the two women went outside to retrieve Ranma.

--------------- Outside in the skies above the masaki shrine-------

Mousse was flying in duck form scouting for signs of Saotome, he was about to turn around when he saw Nabiki and Ranma's mother leaving a house. Deciding that they might be able to lead him to Ranma he followed from the distance in the hopes that Saotome was not too far-gone mentally so that he could help him escape from the old ghoul.

----------------With Nabiki and Nodoka---------

Nabiki had expected Ranma to be right outside; after all, she knew that before when Ranma was reduced in age he still acted like a teenager. Stopping in her tracks she smacked her forehead with her hand and said, "I can't believe that we let him go outside by himself. I am so used to Ranma being somewhat responsible that I forgot that he thinks that he is a five year old right now." Noticing that Nodoka was starting to panic Nabiki gave the older woman's hand a squeeze and said, "He is probably near the shrine." The two women increased their pace and started to make their way up the stairs to the shrine.

Upon reaching, the top of the stairs leading to the shrine Nabiki and Nodoka both failed to see Ranma practicing. Both women started to panic Nodoka more so than Nabiki.

Nabiki called out, "Ranma are you out here? Dinner is ready." Hearing no immediate response Nabiki walked around calling out for him. After a few minutes of walking Nabiki swore that, she heard something coming from behind some trees. Upon walking closer, she noticed that it was indeed Ranma and that he was currently crying. Getting worried about his condition Nabiki called out, "Aunty, I found him he is over here."

Nabiki ran the remaining distance to where she heard Ranma crying, after going past the last of the obstacles in her way she stopped dead in her tracks. The sight before her could not be described in words. Ranma sat huddled against a tree crying, his arms had several large gashes and burn marks on them. When she knelt down to get a good look at him, she saw two black eyes a swollen lip and several nasty looking bruises that could easily be mistaken for one bruise that covered his entire face. Feeling panic well up within herself, she scooped him up and started to run back to the house.

Nodoka had been searching for Ranma for a few minutes when she came across three headstones. Kneeling in front of the one in the center, she started to cry. She could not help but feel an overwhelming emptiness in her heart, she knew her sister had died but to stumble across her grave as well as her owns and Ranma's, only reinforced those feelings. Reaching forward her hands brushed up against a finely polished class case, the object inside brought forth several memories. She opened the case and took out the object, holding it to her hear she said, "Oh, Tsunami-sama how could I ever forget." After a minute she brought the object away from her heart ant examined it.

It was a large heart shaped gold locket with several small sapphires and rubies forming a smaller heart outline. With her hands, shaking in emotion Nodoka opened up the locket and saw two pictures. On one side was a picture of her holding a one-month-old Ranma sitting next to an attractive black haired man. The other picture was of the three of them a year ad a half later; it was taken on their third anniversary the day before her husband disappeared. She was so distracted that she failed to hear Nabiki calling for her until she felt herself being pulled on to her feet and dragged away running. Snapping out of her depression Nodoka asked, "Nabiki, what's wrong?" Not hearing a reply, she turned her head and saw Ranma in Nabiki's arms. Gasping in shock she said, "Wwwhaaatt happened to him?"

Nabiki was running hard and short of breath, even with her newly gifted strength and speed she still was winded, because of that she failed to answer Nodoka's first question after hearing the second one though she decided that she did need to say something. She managed to huff out, "Aunty I don't know what happened, I just know that it is not safe out here right now."

-------------------------- Inside the house----

Sasami was bringing out all the dishes for dinner, if one were to look into her eyes they would have noticed that there was something wrong with the usually cheery princess/eventually merged with a goddess/young girl.

Noticing that Sasami seemed upset about something Katshuhito asked, "Sasami, what's wrong?"

After Katshuhito spoke the people gathered at, the table stopped talking and turned their heads to the girl.

Sasami was about to speak when the door was flung open, causing every one in the room to jerk away from the table and position themselves for an emanate attack. What they saw brought forth new definitions to the word enraged. Nabiki and Nodoka looked disheveled and were panting in exhaustion, Katshuhito took one look into Nabiki's arms and asked with a deadly calm," What happened?"

Nabiki stood there with Ranma cradled in her arms looking around and seeing every one staring at her with various expressions of rage (Although it was not directed at her.) As she started to walk over to the couch she said, "I am not certain Ranma has been badly beaten by some one. This is how I found him."

As Nabiki spoke, Nodoka went over and was trying to comfort her son.

Katshuhito seeing that Sasami was getting bandages and Washu was typing away at her computer took Tenchi aside and instructed him and Ryoko to go search around the area to see if they could find who attacked the boy.

Ayeka was upset, this child was a Jurainian prince and to be beaten as such could not be tolerated. She knelt down in front of Ranma, grasped one of his small hands, and asked in a soothing voice, "Lord Ranma, could you please tell us what happened outside?"

Ranma who had been crying up until he entered the house had finally regained control of himself. He was afraid that his mom would think he was being unmanly, that is what the bad man had always told him. Holding back the rest of his sniffles he said, "I'm sorry." He then decided that it would be for the best if he just stared at the floor so he would not be able to see everybody look at him with disgust.

Nodoka heard her sons meek reply and was not satisfied with his answer, especially after realizing that he was acting like he was ashamed. Cupping her Childs chin with her hands, she brought his face up to face her own and said, "It is okay Ranma, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now please tell us what happened."

Ranma shifted uncomfortably on Nabiki's lap and muttered, "Pops and me were sparring."

Washu who was close enough to hear Ranma's reply looked at her computer again and double-checked her scans. After a minute during which the entire household was in an uproar she interrupted and said, "Are you sure about that? My scans are showing that you were alone up there."

Ranma nodded his head to affirm his answer just as Sasami reentered the room with the bandages.

As Sasami knelt down to attend to Ranma's injuries Ranma started to glow slightly, more specifically his injuries. As everyone in the room looked on, all off the bruises and cuts healed.

As Ranma's wounds healed themselves the room fell silent, until Nabiki exclaimed, "I think I know what happened."

Nodoka asked with worry evident in her tone, "What do you think happened?"

Giving Ranma a hug that caused him to squirm uncomfortably she stated, "Tsunami told me that he would have some type of flashbacks from all the time that he spent with Genma. I thought that they would be nightmares but apparently these so called flashbacks are going to manifest themselves physically."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Nabiki heard Ranma's stomach cry out for attention, looking down at he young boy she said, "I think Ranma needs to get cleaned up before he eats. So if there are no objections I will take him to the furo and get him cleaned up." She then looked down at herself, noticed all the dried blood and dirt covering her, and added, "Just save us some dinner if you would, I need to get washed up myself." After seeing Sasami nod in agreement, Nabiki took Ranma to the furo after they stopped off to get some clothes.

--------- The furo ---

Nabiki dumped a bucket of water over Ranma's head ad tried to wash his hair, but for some reason Ranma was not cooperating. The young boy kept squirming around and moving his head as if he was looking for something. Getting frustrated with his antics, she decided lot let him wash his own hair while she cleaned herself off.

Instead of washing his own hair though, Ranma got off his stool and started to crawl around on the floor frantically searching for something. Nabiki failed to notice Ranma's desperation until he shoved his head underneath her legs. After muttering of the mantra, "He is just a kid now he doesn't know what he is doing." She then said, "Well I can see why Akane would mallet you, if this is what you do in the bathroom."

Ranma was brought out of his search after catching the last of what Nabiki said. He responded, "Huh, What? Who's Akane?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "Never mind, what are you doing down there?"

Ranma quietly said, "I lost something."

Nabiki stared at him for a minute trying to figure out what he could have possibly lost in the furo, when she noticed for the first time that his hair was now red. It was not as noticeable as usual because of all the dirt and mud that covered him. With a frustrated sigh she said, "Come here and sit on my lap while I explain a few things to you."

Ranma did not comply at first because he was worried that if he did not find his missing equipment that his mom would be upset with him.

Nabiki saw her hesitation, pulled the neo girl onto her lap, and positioned her so that they would be able to face each other. Sighing again she started, "Ranma you didn't lose anything."

Ranma whined, "Yes I did, it's not here, if I can't find it mommy might not want me anymore."

Nabiki thought for a bit, "_If I tell him it's a curse he probably will not be very happy, but what can I do? It is definitely not normal_. _This is definitely something that her mom will have to work out with her. What to do? Well I need to calm her down because she is starting to cry. Dammit this is not fair, Ranma already had to go through all this crap once before, why must she relive it."_ after brushing a few tears away from Ranma's eyes she continued, "Ranma, what you have is a gift. It is reversible, all you need to be a boy again is to get splashed with warm water."

Ranma looked at her with confusion and asked, "Really, I can become a boy again? You mean right now I am a girl. But I can't be a girl, they're stupid and icky."

Nabiki nearly growled at her, calming herself she chanted, "Only a kid." a few times before saying, "Am I stupid and icky?"

Ranma blushed and meekly said, "No."

"What was that?"

"No. But you are not a girl."

Nabiki raised her eyebrow and asked, "If I am not a girl then what am I?"

Ranma started to redden further and stammered out in a soft voice, "A goddess."

Nabiki started laughing; sometimes Ranma just managed to say the right things and not realize it. Her clueless ness was one of the most endearing traits that she had. In between giggles she said, "Well sit still and let your goddess wash your hair."

-----------------Far away in space------

"You summoned me my lady."

"Yes, I have something important for you to do."

"What do you ask of me my lady?"

"I need you to got earth and speak to some mortals for me."

"Is that all? My lady."

"No, you are to bring them to me, offer them power or whatever they want. Just bring them here."

"Yes my lady, it will be done."

------------------Akane's room ----

Akane lay on the bed frustrated over Ranma skipping town. She missed her Ranma-chan. With a sigh, she got out of bed, lifted up a floorboard, and got out a small chest. With the thoughts of, "_Well if I can't see the real thing might as well look at these, now where are the batteries."_

---------------Masaki shrine the next day -------

It was early afternoon at the Masaki shrine, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were off on their way to Nerima to pick up Kasumi. Nodoka, Nabiki and Sasami were out shopping and should be back shortly. That left Katshuhito and Washu to watch over Ranma. Currently though Katshuhito was at the shrine attending to a visitor, so that left Washu watching over Ranma.

Washu was sitting in an oversized lawn chair brooding over Ranma not wanting to go to her lab. Currently she was watching Ranma dig a big hole in the yard. When she inquired about what he was doing, he had responded with training. Thinking that it was some kind of endurance thing she had just written his actions off as quirky martial arts training. After an hour had passed, Ranma had finished digging the hole and had managed to cover it with a few planks. That caused Washu to face fault, she had no idea where there were any loose boards around the shrine and the kid had no tools. Putting away her computer, she started to watch him with interest

She saw Ranma running around after Ryo-ohki, after a few minutes he would catch her and deposit her into the hole. Then Ryo-ohki would phase through the planks unnoticed by Ranma and run away. The moment Ranma saw the cabbit again, he would chase after it and put it back into the pit. He continued doing this for a half hour or so during which he had caught the unlucky cabbit twenty times. Ryo-ohki had finally given up trying to escape the pit and was just sitting in there waiting for Ryoko to summon her. While she waited Ranma had disappeared and ran off into the house. After a few minutes, he was once again standing before the pit with food tied all around him, deciding that Sasami might not be too happy with her if she let Ranma waste all the food she got up and started to make her way over to the boy.

Nabiki, Nodoka and Sasami had just gotten back from shopping and decided to go around back to check on Ranma. Turning the corner Nabiki saw Ranma standing before a few planks on the ground. Looking closer she saw that he was covered in something and in the process of tying himself up. Squinting her eyes she thought, "_What could he possibly be doing. Wait a second, there is a pile of dirt right there next to him. Dirt, hole in the ground, that's food that he has wrapped around him." _Recognizing what he was doing Nabiki dropped her bags, took off running and exclaimed, "Oh, Kami-sama no, not this, he can't possibly be doing this."

Nodoka watched Nabiki run off and called after her, "Nabiki what's wrong?" Not hearing a response but thinking that there was something really wrong she turned her head to Sasami and said, "Dear why don't you go inside while I find out what's wrong."

"Okay Aunty."(I know that technically Sasami is Nodoka's)

After seeing the young girl run off into the house Nodoka took off and ran over to Ranma who looked like he was about to jump into the pit.

-----------------In the skies above---

Mousse was confused; the enemy of women and his only chance for human existence was not here. Ranma's mother was here as well as Nabiki, there was a small child that every one was calling Ranma but unless they fed him age altering mushrooms how could he of becomes so young. Then there is the fact that this child they called Ranma acted just like a small child and aging mushrooms do not change their users mentally.

--------------a few miles away in the forest. -------

Cologne sat with her great-granddaughter in a small clearing impatiently waiting for Mr. part-time to return.

Shampoo was getting frustrated; Mousse had tricked her into giving Ranma a potion and then not told her the effects and omitted the fact that he needed to be captured before the potion was used. With a sigh she said, "Great grandmother, I think we should go out and look for stupid Mousse."

Cologne bopped the girl on the head with her can and said, "We will wait here for a few more hours, I know where Mr. Part time is. I feel that he has found your errant Airen and has been watching him since last night. There is something off about son-in-law though, I can't place my finger on it but he feels different.

----------------Nerima ----

Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka walked around the shopping district looking for Kasumi Tendo; so far, they had covered all the stores twice and still have not come across her.

Tenchi looked over at Ryoko and Ayeka, seeing that Ryoko was getting impatient he said, "We will walk around for another half hour and then head over to the dojo. If we do not find her there, I do not think that we will find her.

---------------Masaki shrine----

Nabiki was running trying to get to Ranma before he jumped into the pit. Closing in she started to shout, "RANMA, STOP." The boy just continued as if he were in some sort of trance and jumped in right as Nabiki lunged for him.

Washu had been walking over and was wondering what could possibly be wrong enough for Nabiki to be acting as she was afraid of Ranma going into the pit. Hastening her pace, she hurried over to the pit.

Halfway to the pit Nodoka realized what was wrong; the events seemed eerily familiar with something Nabiki described as the Neko-ken. With the shout of, "NO, NOT MY BABY." she increased her pace.

------------Notes---

Right now, I am waiting for Netflix to deliver a movie so I can get a little better grasp on how the tenchi crew acts.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I had several doubts about last chapter, I had thought that I was going a little overboard on Ranma reliving his life, and then I figured that it was necessary. Thanks for the reviews, if anybody has any suggestions on how I could do something a little better feel free to let me know. Oh yeah I don't own Ranma or Tenchi. Many thanks to James Axelrad for proof-reading this story.

-----------------Masaki house --------------

Nabiki sat in silence at the table along with Katshuhito, Sasami and Nodoka, Washu was currently in her lab with a much-sedated Ranma. The vision of horror that she had been subjected to not even an hour ago was warring on her conscience. Nabiki had almost been able to catch Ranma before he flung him self into the pit; she remembered clearly that her outstretched arms brushed against the small boy as he fell. Time had seemed to slow to a snails pace as she tried to lower herself into the pit in an attempt to rescue Ranma from himself. Thinking back on the situation she counted the seconds of the event, it had taken her fifteen seconds to reach him. Whereas it only took him two seconds to cry out in pain three more seconds to start screaming and then ten seconds of the most blood curdling screams she had ever had the misfortune to hear. It took five more seconds for Washu to show up and sedate Ranma so that he would not have a chance to slip into the neko ken.

As she sat thinking about the situation she could not help but feel rage and anger against Genma, but that was to be expected. The surprising thing is that she felt almost as much rage to the so-called goddess of Ranma's people. She thought, "_Are the gods really that petty and cruel that they would subject a child to such torture. Even though Ranma was not really a child, he was effectively one now. He had been forced to endure this training once before, now he has to relive it. What shocks me the most thought is the fact that he was able to do all the necessary steps to set up the training, it was almost as if he had done it before."_ Slightly shaking her head she thought, "_No, that's not possible. No parent is that sadistic. Wait a sec, there was a movie that Ranma had practically begged me to rent awhile back. He couldn't rent it because he had been banned from the store after my loving sister malleted him through several shelves of movies effectively shutting down the store for a week while repairs and re-orders to replenish the damaged stock was filled_. What was the name of that movie…? Oh yeeah it was called Unleashed, it was a new Jet li movie. _That night was kinda fun; I tortured Ranma for an hour with a long drawn out photo shoot before I let him watch the movie. He was forced to watch it in my room because my sister wanted to watch some romance movies. There was a line in the movie that caught my attention, Danny as Jet li was called in this movie was raised to be a fighter/attack dog by the man that called himself uncle in the movie when asked how he trained Danny said, "Like my dear old mum used to say, get them when they are young enough and the possibilities are endless."_

Those thoughts seemed to become relevant to Ranma's current predicament; it seems that Genma had indeed gotten Ranma when he was young enough. That movie gave her a small amount of hope though; Danny was able to overcome his teachings. With her almost completely melted heart, Nabiki hoped that the same would hold true for Ranma.

Katshuhito sat silently drinking his tea. He arrived at the scene mere moments after Ranma had been sedated. Once he had reached the scene he knew what had happened, the Neko-ken was an old technique, created by Happossi's grandfather; it was one of the many reasons that he had been exiled from Jurai. The more he learned of his grandson's life the more his blood boiled in rage, the only thing keeping him at the shrine was that his newly returned daughter needed his support. He was afraid that if he left her she might consider committing seppiku in an effort to amend for the mistakes that she had no control over. He thought, "_I will stay here for now but the moment the life's of my daughter and grandson are safe, not even the gods themselves will dare to stand in my way to avenge my family. Happossi went too far, soon he will try to make a move, I must train the bastard is very good at fighting, it was only with Tsunami's blessing that I was able to defeat him last time." _

Katshuhito gazed around the room trying to analyze everyone's mental state, Nabiki seemed to be visually upset but hopefull as well. Sasami was silent, he suspected that Sasami knew a lot more than she was letting on, it was apparent that she was distraught over the entire mess. His daughter seemed to shift between despair and self-loathing. He knew that it was going to be difficult to get her out of her depression, too many things have happened. Katshuhito knew that Nodoka's recovery was dependant on Ranma's recovery, the woman would continue to punish herself until Ranma recovered no matter what she was told. On the plus side, he could not help but swell in pride over the strength that his newfound grandson possessed, even reduced physically and mentally to a child Ranma was still inhumanly strong and fast. At breakfast, everyone had been curious about what Ranma was like before and had wanted to know many of the small day-to-day events that occurred. What was surprising was that Ayeka and Ryoko have temporarily ceased in their constant fighting over Tenchi until there is some resolution concerning Ranma. At this time Katshuhito noticed that Sasami had gotten out of her seat, he watched as his sister gave his daughter a brief hug before taking of in the direction of Washu's lab. Seeing his daughter get even more depressed at the gesture Yosho decided to quietly get up and lead his daughter into the other room so he could comfort her.

--------------Washu's lab --------

Washu paced angrily around her lab; currently Ranma was laid out in restraints on a table. The cause of her anger was not the man turned child but the actions of her sister. According to Sasami and Nabiki, this was the only way to help Ranma recover but that could not be true. Science would surely prevail all she needed was time. With a bitter curse she thought, "_Time, it all boils down to time. There just was not enough time to research a proper antidote for Ranma's condition. Now he is trapped in a younger body so his mind can heal, the problem is that he almost died today. If I had acted any later, he would have died. If I allow him to wake up he will probably try to continue with that training again, and I am not certain if he would live through a second attempt. If only he didn't have to go through this alone, if there was some one else with him he might be able to beat this."_ Washu was brought out of her musings by Sasami walking into the room.

Not bothering to turn around to address the girl Washu asked, "What can I do for you Sasami?"

Sasami looked at Washu's back sadly, she knew that their were many people that were upset with Tsunami. But she knew the truth; this was the only way that would give Ranma a chance. She knew it was not fair to him that he should have to relive his own life and act out his memories but the other option was worse. The only other thing that Tsunami could have done would have completely erased Ranma's mind and that was unacceptable. It was not that Ranma was needed, even though he was, it would have been a crime to do away with what made Ranma, Ranma. Ranma was a good person highly skilled and had an extremely gentle soul. Sure he was brash, arrogant and had many issues but that was secondary to his heart. Clearing her throat she said, "Washu-chan, I have something for Ranma, Tenchi and Lady Nodoka." Waiting for the redheaded scientist to turn around she continued, "It might help Ranma, but Tsunami isn't sure."

Washu was almost going to ignore Sasami at first because she was irritated with her sister and Sasami was the closest that she could come to displaying her anger. Shaking her head she thought, "_What am I doing, this is Sasami, even if I am upset with my sister I can't possibly be upset with her she is just a sweet child. I might as well face the truth, I am just so frustrated that with all my knowledge I was unable to help the only thing I could come up with was a complete memory erasure and that would have been the same as death._" Turning around with a sigh she asked, "What is it?"

Sasami felt the change in Washu's demeanor and was relieved a little. Smiling she said, "Tsunami thought that Ranma and Nodoka might benefit from being bonded with a tree. Though she is worried that it might not be enough to help, she was thinking that you might have some ideas of your own that might help."

At that point, in the conversation Ryo-ohki came into the room and leapt onto Sasami's shoulder.

Washu noticed Ryo-ohki's entrance and almost immediately, her mind was spinning. Turing back she said, "Thanks Sasami and tell my sister I understand. I will start working on Ranma's tree immediately and then I will get Nodoka's and Tenchi's ready, if you will excuse me I have work to do." Walking out of her lab and into another lab Washu sat at a desk and pondered her actions if she was to do this she had to tell lady Masaki and that was something that she really didn't want to do until Ranma had enough time to recover With a sigh she started to record thinking, "_Well if I have to tell her I might as well buy some time with this, the message should reach her in about three weeks and by then hopefully Ranma will have healed enough to regain his true self."_

----------Upstairs with Katshuhito and Nodoka ---------

The crown prince of Jurai led his distraught daughter over to the couch and sat next to her. Embracing her he said, "Daughter I know that this is hard for you, but you have to understand that this is not your fault."

Nodoka sat wallowing in self-hate and despair, looking at her father she said, "How can I not be to blame. He is my son. I allowed that bastard to take him on that training trip, I was the one that was too weak to fight when he took us. If I had been stronger I might have been able to defeat him, but I do not know. The memory is faint and I only have glimpses of what happened, right now I think that there were others that were there but I am not positive."

Yosho squeezed the woman's shoulder and said, "If anyone is to blame besides those three bastards it is I. If I had not sealed your Jurainian, powers you would have been able to over power them with the exception of Happossi. If nothing else, you would have been able to last long enough for me to be alerted about the situation. You must stop blaming your self, it is not healthy and it is not your fault. What else could you have done?"

Nodoka sat quietly thinking to her self, "_He could be right, what else could I of done. From my hazy memories, I fought hard and even after them taking us, I fought every day. However, in the end, I still failed him, I could not protect him nor could I save him when it mattered. What am I supposed to do, I know I need to be strong for my son, but I can't help but feel disgusted with myself over the fact that I was almost willing to kill him because he was cursed. Father is right, though this is not my fault, every moment more of my memories return to me as the fog that has been clouding my judgment diminishes."_ Turning to face her father she said, "Father I know that there is little more that I could of done, but this is difficult for me. As I learn what my son faced I cannot help but feel pain for not being there for him. I love my son, but I don't know if I can ever make it up to him, when I saw him transform into a girl at the school the look she gave me sends shivers down my spine."

Katshuhito sighed, firmly grasped his daughter's arms, and said, "At the school, he was feeling the effects of that potion, that was not how he felt about you and you know it."

Nodoka sighed and started to cry, she sobbed out, "Father you don't understand, before that, every time I saw Ranko as he was introduced to me, she was always so nervous around me. Looking back, I can clearly see that she was looking at me with fear and pain. She always seemed so lonely and all I ever did was try to make her into the perfect woman. How could I of done that to my son, he kept the truth hidden from me out of fear."

Katshuhito hugged the woman and sat there quietly allowing her to regain some of her composure. After a few minutes, she seemed calm enough, once again looking his daughter in her eyes he said, "You have to stop blaming yourself over this. Right now, your son needs you; you have been given a second chance. Take this opportunity to help him, it will allow yourself to alleviate some of the guilt that you are carrying around. He loves you and you know it, quit doubting yourself or we might lose him as well as you. Daughter you must be strong for this, you and Ranma are in a lot of danger." As Katshuhito finished he crossed his fingers hoping that his daughter would start to heal. He was feeling so helpless all he wanted to do was hold her and make the pain go away but he knew that that was not an option. Getting up from the couch he said, "Nodoka I am going to go outside and train, would you like to go with me?" Pausing for a moment he added, "I think its time for me to unlock your heritage and birth right; you will probably need the strength for what is to come."

Nodoka nodded silently and followed her father out of the house.

--------- With Cologne and Shampoo ----------

The two warriors sat in the clearing waiting for the blind duck to return. Neither had much to say, they were currently trying to mentally prepare themselves up for an upcoming battle. Cologne knew that those at the shrine where she felt her errant son-in-law was residing were all extremely powerful. She had sent word back to the council telling them of this as well as asking for two more elders and two squads of Amazon warriors to assist them. Sure, she could give up and return home but she did not want the past year to be wasted, Ranma was too valuable. Hearing a rustling behind her she turned and said, "Happi I know you are there, come on out."

"Co-chan is that anyway to speak to your lover."

Whacking at the demented diminutive pervert she said, "When where you ever my lover?"

Shampoo who had been working at the soul of ice through meditation started to turn slightly green around the gills and said in Chinese, "Great-Grandmother I am going to check and see if I can find Mousse."

"If you find him stay away, I think he is going to betray us. I want to be sure before we act and I don't want him alerted to our presence."

At that, Shampoo quickly left the clearing.

Seeing Shampoo leave Happossi said, "So Co-chan, it seems that you have a slight problem."

"Whatever do you mean?" Cologne smugly shot back.

"I mean that I know how powerful those people at the shrine are. I know that there is no way for you to defeat them by yourself."

Cologne quirked her brow and asked, "What do you know about these people?"

Happossi grinned and said, "It started back when my grandfather…"

------------Nerima -----------

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka had been walking around for the past hour, originally they were only going to wait for another half hour but after the time passed, they went by the dojo. Ryoko was the only one to go in, she had quickly teleported room to room searching for the woman but had no success in finding her. It was after that that they decided to search around the town to see if they maybe just missed her somewhere.

Walking down the street Tenchi looked behind him and noticed that both girls have been getting along very well lately. Deciding to break the silence he asked, "Um, Ayeka, Ryoko do you mind if I ask you girls a question?"

Both girls nodded and said, "Of course Tenchi-sama."

Tenchi shook his head while thinking," CREEPY_. Hope they don't do this all the time, I think I would go crazy if both Ayeka and Ryoko answered me in tandem when they spoke."_ After banishing the more disturbing thoughts he asked, "You two seem to be getting along better and haven't fought once since Ranma came to the shrine."

Ayeka was the first to answer she said, "Lord Tenchi, we decided that some things are more important to us than fighting right now. Lord Ranma has been violated and needs our help. Besides, we both know that our fights tend to get a little destructive and with Ranma there he might get hurt."

Ryoko nodded at Ayeka's answer and added, "Plus we figured that if we can get along now then in the future we could get along as Co-wife's. Besides we like the little squirt."

At the mention of co-wife's Tenchi started to feel faint and almost ran into somebody. Not looking at the woman he said, "Sorry I was not looking where I was going."

The woman responded in a pleasant voice, "Oh my, are you alright? You look a little warm."

Tenchi was about to speak when he hear twin growls coming from behind him. Shuddering he said, "No, thanks for the concern but I am fine." At this time he looked at the woman that he had ran into. Quickly he pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it so that he could look at the woman and the picture at the same time. After a moment of rapidly looking back and forth, he started to feel the temperature rise behind him. Not wanting to make a scene he said, "Ryoko, Ayeka, I think I just found Kasumi."

The woman blinked and asked, "Excuse me but do you know me?"

Ayeka noticing that Tenchi was having difficulties, stepped forward and said, "Are you Kasumi Tendo?"

The woman blinked again and replied, "Yes. Can I help you?"

Ryoko who was now standing beside Ayeka held out a white envelope and said, "We were sent by your sister Nabiki, she told us to give this to you."

Kasumi looked at the three people and carefully took the letter. After reading it she said, "Oh my, well if I am supposed to go with you I think we should get going. Can you tell me what is going on; the letter was a little vague."

----------------------- With Nabiki -----

Slash

Step

Strike

Jump

Spin

Slash

Currently Nabiki was outside practicing, she had decided to practice because every one else left the dining room and was off doing something constructive. It was not that she did not want to practice; it was more of a feeling of helplessness that had her seated at the table. She was confused. The past few days had been mentally trying for even her and Ranma was making things worse. It was not his fault; it was just in his nature. This neo child-Ranma had many of the same traits and mannerisms of the old Ranma but the brashness of his speech was gone. Now it seemed that Ranma's more endearing traits were shining through.

Rationally she knew that Ranma was just being a kid, but the stuff he said confused her. Earlier that morning before everyone had left to implement the plan, Ranma had sought her out, and the conversation had her blushing until she got back and saw him dive into the pit.

------- Flashback -----

"Nabiki, Nabiki, where are you?"

Nabiki smiled as she heard the neo child, stepping out of her room she called out, "I am Right here by my room Ranma. It's first thing in the morning, I was just going to go down and see if breakfast was ready."

Ranma ran up to the older woman and started jumping up and down as if he was excited about something and said, "Nabiki, guess what."

Internally groaning Nabiki smiled and asked sweetly, "What?"

"I said guess, you're supposed to guess."

Mentally slamming her head into a wall she said, "Ranma I just woke up, it's too early to guess."

Ranma pouted for a minute before his smile returned and said, "Ah fine, well I'll tell you anyway. I was talking to Ayeka-san and she told me something. Do you wanna know what she told me?"

Nabiki shrugged, it was probably something silly or an old story from their home world. It was not that she was not interested it was that she really needed her morning cup of Joe to be fully aware. Holding back a growl of irritation she said, "Ok, I'll bite, what she told you."

After hearing the first part Ranma blanched, took a step back and begged, "No please don't bite me."

Nabiki did sigh at that remark and replied, "Ranma it is a figure of speech. It doesn't mean that I am going to bite you, it means that I am interested and want to know what you were told."

Ranma let out an enthusiastic sigh and said, "So are you sure you aren't going to bite me?"

There were times that Nabiki prided herself in her restraint and control; today was not one of those days. She did not want to smack him or anything bad but she had an overwhelming urge to bop the youngster on his head for pulling this before breakfast. Exasperated she said, "Come on Ranma, are you going to tell me or what?"

Smiling happily Ranma said, "Well Ayeka-san told me that I was a prince."

Nabiki, knowing this already from her conversation with, Tsunami just nodded and waited to see if there was any more before she continued downstairs.

Ranma seeing that he had his audiences undivided attention continued, "Well she then said that I might have to get married. That kinda grossed me out because I might get stuck having to marry some tomboy or something. Ayeka then told me that even though parents didn't always make their kids get married it happens. That got me to thinking, they can't force me to get married if I get married first. But I didn't know who I wanted to marry. There is Sasami-san she is really nice, then Ayeka-san and Ryoko-san, but I think they like my cousin. I like Washu-chan, though I don't know why she wants me to call her chan when she is older than me. But then I thought bout you, I like you the best so I thought that we could get married."

Nabiki was in shock, her eyes searched wildly for the end of all creation. Here Ranma was proposing to her, a jock that seldom expressed his feelings with words. Realization dawned on her as she noticed the color of Ranma's hair. Lightly giggling in amusement she asked, "So you decided to come up here and propose to me so that I can rule along your side, eh."

Ranma blushed and looked down at her feet and quietly said, "Yeah, plus I don't wanna have to marry some guy."

------ End flashback ----

Nabiki stopped in her routine to think about that. Ranma had asked her to marry him, sure, he asked because of many mitigating circumstances but he was extremely nervous when she asked for confirmation. She thought, "I_t's a shame that when Ranma regains his true self that he won't be as verbally open. Then again, which one is his true self? I only know the Ranma who spent years on the road being manipulated and abused, who is to say what a Ranma who had been loved might be like."_ Staring off into space Nabiki softly prayed, "Just don't change too much on me."

---------- Inside the house ------

Sasami walked towards Washu's lab to inform her that lunch was now ready, when she was stopped in her tracks by a loud cackling that seemed to emanate from all around her. Nodding over at Ryo-ohki she said, "Looks like Washu-chan has figured out a way to help Ranma."

--------Notes ----------

Even though it appears that Happossi is going to tell Cologne his story, remember he has an alterative motive and is most likely not going to tell her the full truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: thanks for all the reviews. Oh, twenty-four hours have passed since the last chapter

------------- Washu's lab ---------

Washu was in the zone, she had finally managed to combine Jurainian tech with her own. This was no small issue; it was huge, only she had no idea why it worked. To start things out she took the space tree seed that Sasami gave her and planted it. Then she put it in a chamber and after making a few adjustments on the genetic level, she placed it in a subspace pocket where it was aged from seedling to a thousand years old within minutes. Once that was done, she went and set out to make a cabbit. About halfway though the process she combined the space tree with the cabbit. She now was at the point where she needed to form a key, it was necessary because she had incorporated the space tree into the cabbits genetic makeup.

Now she was reminded of the whole point of what she was doing. She needed to form a link between Ranma and another in an attempt to ease his suffering. Space trees only bonded with one person, although they did have a semi-sentient ness to them. Cabbits on the other hand would link to whomever they were bonded with. It was because of that that she had decided to incorporate the two together. Hopefully it would allow her to bond the new cabbit with two people. The bond would be different than what she had with her daughter, the mental floodgates would always be open and it would be difficult for Ranma and whoever else bonded with it to turn it down without the cabbits permission. However, that could be overridden by herself, because there needed to be safe guards.

Now she was at the point where she needed to design the keys. She sat for a minute before she was struck with a thought, Ranma had a problem. He would change his gender whenever he was exposed to cold water; Washu thought about it for a minute and decided to design the key with some bonus features. The main feature she was adding was one that would change Ranma's clothes whenever he shifted forms. Unfortunately this meant that she needed to store a massive quantity of various cloths so when he grew it would still work and be functional.

Washu decided to form the keys as two matching bracelets, the one for Ranma would shift in design from male to female when he changed the other had this same ability but did not offer the many sets of regular clothes. After talking to Nabiki, Washu designed the battle armor for Ranma's bracelet, the other one could wait until after it was bonded.

Seeing that she was done with everything that she could think of Washu went upstairs to call a meeting so they can figure out who will be bonded with Ranma.

--------------------- In the dining room of the Masaki house --------------------

The entire group was assembled at the table, with the exception of Washu. Sasami was on route to go get her for lunch when the door to Washu's lab opened.

Washu looked around, saw everyone there, and said, "If you all don't mind before we eat I have something I need to ask you."

Seeing that everyone either nodded or gave verbal consent Washu continued, "Recently thanks to Tsunami, Ranma has been gifted with a space tree seed. Now that by itself is not a major issue, however I have managed to improve it somewhat."

"Improve?" asked a now slightly irritated Ryoko who was a little jealous that her Ryo-ohki might be upstaged.

Glaring at her daughter in annoyance for interrupting her Washu frowned and said, "Improved, modified, I was able to combine it with a cabbit. This new cabbit is able to bond with two pilots forming a link between the three of them. What I am looking for is a volunteer to share this bond with Ranma to help him deal with his memories."

Nodoka perked up, here was her chance to make amends for failing Ranma, and she went to speak up only to be interrupted by Nabiki.

"I'll do it."

Washu stared at the young woman, taking in her determination and asked, "Are you sure? There is a good chance that you will share to some degree his flashbacks, as well as any nightmares he might have. I am guessing from what we have already seen him put himself through that it will not be pretty."

Nabiki sighed and said, "There is no one else here that should do it. With all that has happened lately, I think that it is for the best for me to do this. With the exception of his mother I am the closest to him even though he shows a certain fondness for you and Sasami and I am sure that he shares similar feelings to you sister."

While Washu and Sasami attempted to hide a small blush Kasumi said, "Sister are you sure you want to do this, I could do this just as easily as you."

Nabiki smiled at her sister and said, "Kasumi, what do you think is going to happen when Ranma and I bond with this cabbit thing. We will share a bond and be connected to some degrees; in many respects, it will pretty much make us married unless I am mistaken. I know that you have your eyes elsewhere, and out of all the others here I am the best choice. I am more capable at controlling my emotions and I think I know Ranma a little better than everyone else here, well I understand him better." Silently to herself she added, "Besides it is the least I can do for all I have done to him."

Kasumi stared intently at her sister; she knew that Nabiki was feeling guilty over her past actions. She was looking for any sign of hesitation so she could be sure that this is what her sister wanted. After close scrutiny, she could only see resolve and something else, something that had been missing for a very long time in her sister's eyes. With a smile she said, "Very well sister."

------------------ Tendo dojo --------------

Akane was bored and hungry, her sister Kasumi had disappeared along with the rest of the household and she had attempted to make herself something to eat. It was unfortunate that every thing in the refrigerator had been spoiled. Well it had to be spoiled because whatever she prepared had turned out tasting awful and she knew that she was just as good of a cook as her eldest sister. Instead of a full course meal like she had imagined she grabbed a piece of fruit and ate that to alleviate her hunger.

After finishing her snack Akane was still bored, she decided to go into Ranma's room and see if Genma had any scrolls lying about so she would be more affective in dishing out her punishments when they dragged Ranma back. Stepping in the guest room, she noticed that Ranma's pack was laying in the middle of the floor with its contents strewn about, growling in annoyance she decided to clean up the Baka's mess. Sitting down in the middle of the floor Akane started to gather up Ranma's belongings, after a few moments she came across a few familiar looking packets. She knew that Ranma had been planning to meet his mother, and for the past few months had been using Shampoo to get some instant packets to override his curse. Thinking back to the other day she decided that Ranma no longer needed them, because his mother had already seen him transform.

She fingered the packets and was curious; since nobody was home, she stood up, picked out some of Ranma's clothing and went into the bathroom to change.

--------------------- Two hours later ---------

A six foot tall Adonis of a man stepped out of the tendo dojo wearing almost too tight black kung fu pants with a matching silk shirt. He stood at a little less than six foot, had the frame of a body builder. His chest was so muscular that he was unable to have the shirt fully closed; as a result, one could see his undershirt stretched over his rock hard pectorals.

Akane thought to herself, "_I make one hell of a man; I think I might see about getting myself cursed so I can wear the pants in the family. Ranma is always saying how much better he looks as a girl than me, well I think I finally found my niche. Now I just have to make sure that I am a better man than him, let's see what to do, what to do? I could always go to the Cat café, no wait they closed down the other day. They probably went after Ranma, as if they have a chance daddy and Mr. Saotome will drag Ranma back here kicking and screaming. She belongs to me and no one else is going to have her."_ Images of a half naked Ranma chan being dragged into the house in chains caused Akane to falter in mid step, looking down at himself he said, "Down boy, you'll get your chance just be patient."

Akane stood in place for a while trying to figure out where she was going to go, she was hungry and needed something to eat. With a shrug, she decided to go over to Uchanns to put her manly charms into action, because she knew if she could get rid of the chef she would be that much closer to having Ranma-chan to herself.

------------------------- Washu's lab -------------

Nabiki stood nervously next to Ranma's body as he slept peacefully, with a nod she signaled for Washu to wake him.

"Ok Nabiki he should be awake in a few minutes, I just need you to keep him calm. Once he is fully awake, I want you to take his hand into yours and place it on this egg. That will start the bonding process, the feedback that Ranma would receive from you is going to be dulled at first, unfortunately I am going to have to leave your end open until the cabbit awakes. You will probably pass out from mental strain but after a half hour or so in your sleep you should start to feel Ranma's presence, about two hours from then you should be able to sense what he is feeling and to some extent see it as well. It is very important that you remain cam during this, we do not want to scare Ranma. I will probably have to sedate Ranma again to keep him from trying out the neko ken again. I am not sure to how long you will be sleeping but hopefully it won't last more than a few hours."

---------------------- Near the Amazon campsite ---------------

Happossi was walking steadily closely followed by his two disciples Genma and Soun, pausing in mid step he asked, "Did you slip Akane that potion?"

Soun answered by saying, "Yes master, I gave her the potion last night in her sleep, I even followed with the memory incense and repeated exactly what you told me to."

Happossi nodded and said, "Good, we are going to need his help if we are to bring back Ranma and set our plans into motion. Genma did you leave the packets in your room?"

"Yes master, I even went and spread Ranma's stuff around the room to make it look like a mess, but I placed the packets by themselves in the middle of the floor."

"Good, good, you have done well, for now we will let him stay there until we need his help."

Soun paused in mid step as a thought occurred to him with a slight uneasiness in his tone he asked, "Genma, what about the Habiki boy?"

Genma scoffed and said, "What about him."

Soun looked at his friend/conspiritor and said, "What happens if he gets to Ranma first?"

Genma laughed and replied, "Probably the same thing that happens all the time, he will get defeated or lost in the middle of the fight or something."

Happossi stopped and faced tweetle dee and said, "Are you stupid? Right now Ranma cannot fight at all. From what I have managed to get from Cologne the boy was given an ancient potion meant to break the strongest of fighters leaving them docile enough to be taken back to the Village."

---------------------- Amazon campsite at the same time -----------

"Elder Cologne, of the Chinese amazons."

Cologne shot her head up from meditation and turned her head to the entity speaking. The creature looked like a shadow, its inky blackness swilled in the light causing all light around it to fade. Her eyes wide she said, "I am Elder Cologne."

The shadow seemed to smile and said, "I have a proposition for you to achieve your greatest desires."

Cologne smiled this was her chance to restore the glory to the Chinese amazons, holding back a cackle of delight she said, "Go on."

------------------ Uchanns ----------------------

Akane swaggered in giving his best smile to ukyo and sat down in front of the grill.

Ukyo watched as a fine specimen of man walked in the door for some reason he looked familiar but she quickly shoved those thoughts aside in favor of staring at his impressive build.

Many would be surprised at her reaction but Ukyo had a secret that she never dared to say out loud. Many believed her to be in love with Ranma but they would be mistaken. She could never forgive the Saotome's for ruining her life. If it had not been for Genma's greed and Ranma's decision she would not of had to live her life as a boy. The pain from that incident had caused her never-ending grief. The only reason why she acted the way she does is to capture Ranma's heart and marry him, then as soon as she did that, she would slip something in his food and wash her hands of the entire mess. Despite her out ward appearance she held no love in her heart, she had even gone as far to somewhat befriend Akane in an attempt to show Ranma how nice she could be.

Everyone was a tool to her, some were just simply more useful than others. Take this young man sitting before her, he was above average height with the build of a body builder and if the tightness of his pants was any indication, slightly gifted. Many would think that she had led a chaste life but that was not the case, because of her living life as a boy they had become the forbidden fruit so to speak. And Uchan loved fruit.

Knowing that Ranma was not around as well as anyone that would rat her out Ukyo decided to indulge herself, opportunities had been scarce since she set up shop in Nerima. As she handed the man a menu she asked in her most sultry voice, "What can I get for you?"

Akane smirked this might be easier than he thought, trapping Ukyo's hand under his own he said, "I don't know, what do you have?"

Uchan giggled, and said, "Well everything on the menu is good, but if there is something else that you want that's fine too."

Akane looked down at the menu that was trapped underneath Ukyo's hand as well as his own and said, "So any thing on the menu eh."

Ukyo tracked the man's gaze and said, "Anything although if you want what I think you want that is going to have to wait until I close shop."

Akane smiled and said, "Well how long, is that going to take, I am hungry now."

Uchan looked around and saw that she only had a few customers with a wink she called out, "Every one I have to close, family emergency, thank you for your business but get out."

-------------------------- Masaki living room -------------------

Kasumi was sitting with Nodoka discussing the current mess of their lives. Kasumi had just finished briefing the rest of the family with what she had discovered and told them that she had went to go see a friend of Doctor Tofu's that was going to run a genetic test to prove the words her late mother had left her.

Nodoka felt ashamed, she knew that it was not her fault, but was still feeling the grief from the life her son had been forced to endure. The men in their life were nothing but monsters and dead set on destroying every thing that they touched. Nodoka thought briefly, on how many life's they must have destroyed to bring their plans into fruition. With a sigh she asked, "Are you sure that Akane is really your brother?"

Kasumi nodded and replied, "Yes but unfortunately there is only one way to absolutely positive."

"Is that why you went up to the shrine earlier?"

"Yes auntie, I figured that since everybody else was busy dealing with Ranma I should take it up with your father, he is a priest."

Nodoka nodded while stifling a giggle, knowing what she now knows she finds it amusing that the crown prince of a galactic empire lives a humble life of a shrine priest. Composing herself she asked, "So where did he send Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi?"

Kasumi smiled slightly and said, "Well a little while ago Ranma was locked in his female form by prince herb of the Musk. He had in his position an artifact that would lock a curse; it was because of the prince being locked in a woman's body that he came to Nerima and eventually locks Ranma."

Nodoka shot up from her seat fuming and exclaimed, "That bastard how dare he, do that to my son."

Kasumi laid a hand on the older woman's shoulder and said, "Auntie relax, and let me finish."

Nodoka after taking in several deep breaths sat back down and nodded for Kasumi to continue.

Kasumi seeing that Nodoka had calmed continued, "Well Prince herb came to Nerima seeking a map to another artifact that would unlock the curse. I am not certain on what happened afterwards, I just know that the mountain that they were on exploded and Ranma came back to us in his male body."

--------------- Washu's lab --------------

Washu paced nervously as she waited for Nabiki to wake up, Ranma had already woken up but she had been forced to sedate him again because he was still reliving his past. With a sigh she thought, "_Well at least he wasn't trying to do the Neko ken again. Although the only reason he wasn't was probably the lack of cats or cabbits in the lab."_

---- Flashback ----

As Ranma, stirred Nabiki clasped her hand over the large egg. The egg started to glow and as it cracked light began to seep from its seems. The show lasted only a few moments, Ranma was still somewhat doozy from the drugs in his system that had been done intentionally to keep him from noticing the form that the cabbit takes, that way they would prevent any Neko ken related flashbacks. After the newborn cabbit hatched a maroon light encompassed Nabiki and Ranma

When the light show was over Washu opened up a sub dimensional pocket and instructed the cabbit to go in there to feed. The pocket was a sort of warehouse for Washu's inventions, some of them worked, some did not the important thing was that it was full of the necessary minerals that the cabbit would need to take his ship form. Besides anything that the cabbit ate that was functional would be incorporated into its systems. There was a lot of impressive technology down there that would make Ran-ohki very powerful probably just a bit less powerful than the throne.

Washu figured that it would be several hours until the cabbit had its fill. Busying herself in the meantime, she went and examined the bracelets that were now attached to Ranma and Nabiki's wrists. After double checking Nabiki to make sure its added functions worked, she turned her attention to Ranma. For the next few minutes, she entered commands in her computer that were setting the defaults for Ranma's clothes. With a slightly wicked smile, she took a glass of water and carefully dumped it over the now redheaded girl. At first Washu frowned her clothes did not change that was not good. After double-checking her programming, she realized that she had not finished inputting the commands into the system. A few minutes later she watched as Ranma's clothes began to change coinciding with her commands. That was good now she just had to set the presets and instruct Ran-ohki on when to change them. That was only the temporary solution, when nabiki awoke she would be given access to it as well so she could teach Ranma.

----- Flashback end -----

Washu was brought out of her work by hearing aloud yawn turning her head she noticed that Ranma was awake again.

Ranma woke up slowly, after letting out a ferocious yawn; she used her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes. After she finished she looked around and noticed that she was cuddled up to Nabiki. For a minute, she was unwilling to leave her warm spot until she noticed that Washu was in the room with her. Quietly disentangling herself from Nabiki, she got out of the bed and crept over to Washu who was staring at her intently. As Ranma closed in she asked, "Is biki going to be alright?"

Washu nodded and replied, "Yes, she is just sleeping off a shock to her system."

Ranma smiled happily at knowing his friend was going to be ok and said, "That's good, I hope she wakes up soon so we can play some more."

Washu nodded while she searched for any clues on Ranma's health. After a pause she asked, "Ranma, how do you feel."

Ranma looked around nervously for a moment before she said, "Kinda weird, are you sure that biki is ok?"

Washu picked up the smaller girl, set her on top of a counter, and said, "Yes she will be fine, I am more worried about you."

Ranma shrugged and said, "Feh, I'm ok, see." After speaking, she started to flex her arm when she noticed something. Looking down at herself she shrieked, "Eeeewww, what am I wearing?"

Washu raised an eyebrow and said, "What, it's a dress. You are a girl right now and girls wear dresses."

Ranma pouted and said, "I'm a boy, and boys don't wear pink."

Washu nodded in understanding and replied, "Ok, I will change the dresses color but when you are in girl form you are going to have to wear appropriate clothes. Later after Nabiki shows you how to do it you can pick out your own outfits."

Still pouting Ranma replied, "Fine, but no pink, pink is for girls, and if I gotta be a girl I'm goin to be a tomboy."

Washu chuckled and said, "Ok, how about red?" Seeing Ranma nod in slight approval she typed a few commands and watched as his outfit changed into a red version of the dress. Seeing that the girl was slightly satisfied she said, "Why don't you go upstairs and see your mom, I know she has been worried about you. Oh I almost forgot, later when you turn into a boy you don't have to worry about your clothes they will change with you."

Ranma just nodded not really understanding what she was talking about and leapt off the counter to make her escape.

--------------------- Masaki living room ---------------------

Nodoka and Kasumi had finished their earlier conversation and were now busy trying not to worry about their loved ones.

"Momma, Momma, where are you?"

Instantly Nodoka rose from her seat and turned around to see her daughter with her hair disheveled wearing a red dress happily bouncing down the hall looking for her. With a bittersweet smile, she called out, "Ranma over here I have somebody that I want you to meet."

At the possibility of meeting a new friend, Ranma perked up even more and ran into the room coming to a skidding stop as she ran into her mother's leg.

Kasumi giggled as she rose out of her seat to greet Ranma. With a comforting smile she said, "Hi, I'm Kasumi."

Ranma peered from behind her mother's legs to examine the nice woman, after a minute and a nudge from her mother that earned another giggle from Kasumi she stepped forward and said, "I'm Ranma, nice to meetcha."

Kasumi was about to say something when she was interrupted by Ranma's stomach making it's self-known.

Nodoka heard the plea for nourishment and said, "Kasumi, could you take Ranma to get cleaned up real quick while I go see if I can make some snacks."

Kasumi nodded and took Ranma's hand to lead her to the washroom.

---------------- Half hour later ---------

Ranma restored to his chibi male form let out a burp of contentment as he finished his snack. Nodoka watched as her son started to place several cookies on another plate and wrap them up in a napkin. Raising her eyebrow she asked, "Ranma, what are those for."

Ranma let out a nervous laugh and replied, "These are for when Biki wakes up. She's gonna be hungry."

Kasumi stood up and said, "Let me take them Ranma-kun, I will make sure she gets them when she wakes up."

Ranma narrowed his eyes and said, "Make sure she knows that I got them for her."

Nodoka was slightly amused with her son's behavior but chose to admonish him for being slightly rude, "Ranma, that's not very nice, I am positive that Kasumi will save them for her sister."

As Ranma sulked Kasumi teased, "It's ok auntie he is just being nice to his girlfriend by giving her a gift."

Ranma unsure of what the term girlfriend meant other than Nabiki was a girl and his friend said, "Yeah mom. I'm just trying to be nice to biki."

At Ranma's proclamation, both women started to giggle initiating another pout from Ranma.

As Nodoka regained her composure, Ranma started to tug at her sleeve. Looking down at her son she asked, "What is it Ranma?"

Ranma looked up into his mother's eyes and asked, "Momma can I go outside to play some, please."

Nodoka considered her options, on one hand she was worried that Ranma would have another episode or run off but on the other hand; she was having problems saying no to the cursed rays of cuteness Ranma was attacking her with.

"Please momma, I'll be good promise."

Nodoka looked sternly down at her son and said with a sigh, "Ok, just stay in front of the window so I can keep an eye on you while I clean up the kitchen."

Instantly Ranma was outside practicing several katas. Nodoka watched with worry hoping that her son would be ok before turning to do the dishes.

Kasumi watched Nodoka and said, "Don't worry auntie Ranma will pull through, he never losses when it counts."

Somehow Kasumi's words brought little both women little comfort.

----------------- With Ryouga -------------

Ryouga was walking through some woods searching for his eternal nemesis. Somehow he could always find Ranma when he was about to explode. For some reason Ryouga had a rage buried within himself that he could not understand. The rage only ever subsided after he either fought Ranma or was in the presence of Akane. Deep down in his subconscous he knew that he was wrong for wanting to kill Ranma but the more he fought his feelings the greater his desire to do the pigtailed boy harm grew.

The only times he had problems recognizing Ranma was when he was in his cursed form. For some reason that Ryouga could not explain, Ranma's cursed form made it difficult for him to be angry and attack her. Those feelings deeply disturbed him, it was almost like he was attracted to her and that was just plain gross.

Ryouga stopped in mid stride his enemy was near, after adjusting his pack he charged in the direction of his pig-tailed nemesis.

-------------------- Outside Uchanns ---------

Akane stepped out of the doorway as he adjusted his pants with a satisfied smirk on his face. He thought to himself, "_That way just too easy, who knew that she was into video taping herself. Oh well, it just made my life a little easier. Now all I need to do is see if I can get this curse permanent, that was way too much fun for me to just walk away and not want to do it again._"

"Akane Tendo."

Akane instantly spun around to see who had seen through his disguise. At first, she failed to see anyone but after closer examination, she noticed a shadowy figure standing in the alley. She bravely strode forth and asked, "Who wants to know?"

The shadow replied, "A friend."

------------------ Masaki house -----------------

Ranma was in front of the kitchen window running through a few katas. Even though they were not as important as they used to be due to his lost memories they still held a lot of value to them, besides he still wanted to make his mother proud.

Ryouga came across a clearing and took in his surroundings; he saw a large lake with a house not far from it. His gaze stopped when he came across the house, right in front of it was his enemy running through some katas. At first Ryouga was hesitant to attack Ranma once he realized that he had been de-aged. With a snort he thought, "_It's probably some trick to make me look bad._" Pushing aside his feelings about how wrong this situation was Ryouga charged forward and yelled, "**Ranma Saotome prepare to die, because of you I have seen hell."**

Ranma heard the shout just in time to leap back narrowly avoiding being impaled by the large mans umbrella. Panicked he said, "Mister I'm not Ranma Saotome, my name is Ranma."

Ryouga snarled and said, "You're not going to trick me this time, I know it's you and I am going to finish you once and for all."

Ranma stared at the angry man blankly as a memory appeared in his head.

------------- In the Kitchen ------------------

Nodoka and Kasumi hear the yell and both women paled. Kasumi let out an, "Oh my, that's Ryouga."

Nodoka was afraid for her son and worried that she would not make it outside in time. As she ran out of the room she called out, "Kasumi go get Washu-chan, tell her we need her help."

------------- In the skies above -------------------

For the first time in his life Mousse felt worried for the foul Saotome, he knew that Ranma was in no condition to fight and that the only ones present at the house were no match for Ryouga. After circling once more, he remembered where the priest and the young girl went off to and headed out to get them.

----------------- On the ground ------------------

Ranma stared at the man in front of him; something was telling him that he knew him. It was a deeply hidden memory but he could feel someone else trying to help him remember.

As Ryouga dashed forward to deliver a blow to his nemesis, he heard Ranma call out, "Poppa."

Ryouga was unfazed and snorted out, "I'm not going to fall for that." Finished with his charge he delivered a blow that sent the small child skidding across the yard. With determination in his eyes, he slowly stalked forward to end this Bain of his existence.

Nodoka ran out of the house just in time to see her child sent flying across the yard. With determination in her eyes she screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABY ANYMORE!"

Ryouga scoffed at Ranma's mother and just backhanded her away sending her sprawling back to the house. Ryouga was getting a headache, it had started as soon as he exited the woods, that combined with his anger and rage was making him confused. Sparing Nodoka a glance to make sure that she was incapacitated, he started his stride forward only to stop as he felt something tapping his chest.

------------------ A short distance from the others ---------------

Mousse finally found the two that he was looking for. Diving out of the sky, he started quacking frantically.

Katshuhito was confused, this duck came out of nowhere and just started quacking at him and Sasami like it wanted something. While he was racking his brain he started to get worried that there was something wrong."

Sasami stared at the duck and remembered a story that Nabiki had told them, seeing the eye glasses on the duck only confirmed it. At that moment Sasami also felt a plea coming from Yosho's tree. Turning to Katshuhito she said, "I think this is Mousse and there is a problem at the house."

Realization dawned on Yosho and he dropped his basket full of carrots to take off to the house.

-------------------- Back at the house ------------------

Ranma was confused and scared. He recognized the man in front of him as his dad. But his dad just hurt him and then hurt his mommy. Crying from pain and confusion, he ran forward and started to pound on his father's chest while wailing, "Why poppa, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt momma any more. Please."

Internally Ryouga was having conflictions, he knew this child but not as Ranma Saotome. But that was impossible. While he fought his own emotions, his body started to move on its own accord.

Kasumi exited the house with Washu just in time to hear Ranma call Ryouga poppa, they watched in horror as Ryouga's face took a blank look while he grabbed Ranma by the neck to strangle him.

Washu found herself helpless to do anything. While Ranma was in the way she could not risk taking action.

Kasumi was horrified, sure she knew Ryouga had his differences with Ranma it was never this bad. Frantically she called out, "RYOUGA STOP, YOU ARE KILLING HIM."

Internally Ryouga heard Kasumi's plea and something inside him snapped. As he opened his eye's he was unable to move, it felt like his body was overriding his commands. As he stared into Ranma's face he could see the pain and confusion in his eyes. Tears started to streak down his face as a memory made itself known to him. Looking down at his hand in horror, he dropped Ranma and started to take a few steps back.

Hearing a noise Ryouga looked up just in time to see a fist make contact with his face.

--------------- Notes --------------------

I know it is really dark in this chapter, I think I might have to increase the rating although I believe that law and order have the same rating and they show worse.

Some things to think about: is Ryouga really Ranma's true father, if so how did he know? What happened to Happossi and the dynamic dou. Find out next time when I add another chapter.


End file.
